


Pigna, pizzicotto, manicotto, tigre ~ once upon another tale

by AyaLawliet_FGI



Category: Brave (2012), Frozen (2013), Hotel Transylvania (2012), How to Train Your Dragon (2010), Rise of the Guardians (2012), Tangled (2010), The Lorax (2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Foursome - F/F/M/M, Multi, What-If
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-10-31
Updated: 2014-02-15
Packaged: 2017-12-31 01:30:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 18,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1025705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AyaLawliet_FGI/pseuds/AyaLawliet_FGI
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lui non ha il tempo di spostarsi: il fulmine rosso gli è addosso, e così da vicino si direbbe che più che un fulmine è una ragazza. Scontro frontale, come previsto.<br/>«Ahi! Levati dai piedi, quello scompartimento è <i>mio</i>.»<br/>Si è sentito invisibile per tanto di quel tempo che ritrovarsela tra le braccia non gli dà alcun fastidio, ma questo la ragazza-fulmine non deve saperlo.<br/>~<br/>«Uhm... Scusa, ma... I tuoi capelli...»<br/>La ragazza sorride e di colpo è come se il sole, in tutta la sua luce, filtrasse dalle nuvole fitte oltre i finestrini del treno in corsa. Stringe una ciocca all’altezza della guancia, come un fiore. «Ti piacciono?»<br/>Hiccup non osa andare oltre e si dà l’aria di chi ha sempre frequentato gente con capelli lunghi quindici metri.<br/>{ Jack/Hiccup/Merida/Rapunzel; hints Jack/Elsa, Jack/Mavis, Johnny/Mavis, Mavis/Rapunzel, Merida/Elsa, Once-ler/Anna, Once-ler/Merida, Once-ler/Rapunzel }</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Primo settembre ~ L’adulto è sciocco e immemore, quando sottovaluta la giovinezza.

Pigna, pizzicotto, manicotto, tigre ~

~ _once upon another tale._

I

Primo settembre

{ _L’adulto è sciocco e immemore, quando sottovaluta la giovinezza._ }

**# Binario nove e tre quarti**

 

Si guarda intorno eccitato. Orde di ragazzi, ragazze, gabbie urlanti, caos dappertutto. Per l’ennesima volta nell’arco di pochi minuti stringe la presa sulla pergamena frusciante vergata d’inchiostro verde nella tasca, ancora incredulo, eppure è tutto vero, tutto vero.

_Siamo lieti di informarla che lei è stato ammesso..._

Da oggi nella sua vita cambia tutto. Niente più incomprensioni, né freddo; niente più silenzi opprimenti, niente più palle di neve contro un muro che non le può distruggere.

La piattaforma brulica di studenti vecchi e nuovi, accompagnati da familiari ansiosi coi fazzoletti già pronti in mano. La sua solitudine gli pesa ora meno che mai. Un gruppetto vociante a poca distanza ha tutta l’aria di conoscersi da una vita; lui osserva con interesse il tarchiato, il ciccione e i due gemelli, finché un fulmine rosso non arriva dal nulla a sparpagliarli in tutte le direzioni.

«Permesso, permesso, scusate.»

Il tarchiato urla qualcosa agitando un pugno, ma la minaccia è sciupata dal suo ruzzolare per terra, appena prima del baratro che si apre sui binari. Lui non ha il tempo di spostarsi: il fulmine rosso gli è addosso, e così da vicino si direbbe che più che un fulmine è una ragazza. Scontro frontale, come previsto.

«Ahi! Levati dai piedi, quello scompartimento è _mio_.»

Si è sentito invisibile per tanto di quel tempo che ritrovarsela tra le braccia non gli dà alcun fastidio, ma questo la ragazza-fulmine non deve saperlo. Le sogghigna a un palmo dal naso. «Non sono mica io ad averti investito.»

La ragazza si divincola sbuffando forte. Jack ha appena il tempo di vedere che ha gli occhi azzurri, sotto quel mare di riccioli rossi, prima che lei riparta alla stessa velocità verso il treno fumante e se lo lasci alle spalle, ancora ridacchiante e incerto se aiutare o meno il tipo con i piedi sulle rotaie che non riesce in alcun modo ad alzarsi da solo.

 

 

 

**# Espresso per Hogwarts**

 

«Shh, dai, ti prometto che tra un po’ ti lascio uscire.»

Il micio non sembra fiducioso. Continua a miagolare a un volume assordante e a graffiare meticolosamente le sbarre della gabbietta, e il cigolio sinistro di artigli su ferro non aiuta i suoi nervi già messi a dura prova. Lo blandisce, intrufola tra le sue zampine nere il gomitolo delle emergenze, ma Sdentato non ci sta.

«Posso farti una domanda?» gli giunge, come un soccorso celeste, una voce melodiosa.

Si volta, un po’ troppo in fretta forse, verso la ragazza che condivide lo scompartimento con lui. Dire che lo incuriosisce sarebbe un eufemismo, ma si è trattenuto fino alla fine dal rivolgerle la parola – d’altro canto Sdentato non gliel’avrebbe permesso – e certo non si sarebbe aspettato che lei distogliesse l’attenzione dal libro per farlo al posto suo. Non è poi così abituato a parlare con la gente.

«Il tuo gatto... Come mai ha quel nome buffo?»

«Oh...» Si sente arrossire, guardando in tralice Sdentato che ha rizzato le orecchie in direzione della sconosciuta, in accorto silenzio. «Una scemenza. La prima cosa che ha fatto quando l’ho trovato è stata mordermi, così...» La voce gli si perde in un borbottio. La ragazza lo crederà sicuramente un idiota: già sorride, e non è mai buon segno quando la gente ti sorride, non se tuo padre ha avuto la disgraziata idea di affibbiarti il nome di un tic.

«Che carino» cinguetta lei.

Non le risponde, poiché non ha idea di cosa voglia intendere con quel ‘carino’ – se Sdentato, la situazione o magari lui stesso, che se ne sta lì a guardarla senza parole come un pesce rosso. Si schiarisce la gola e racimola tutto il suo coraggio. Un po’ ne ha, in fondo. E lei gli deve una domanda.

«Uhm... Scusa, ma... I tuoi capelli...»

La ragazza sorride e di colpo è come se il sole, in tutta la sua luce, filtrasse dalle nuvole fitte oltre i finestrini del treno in corsa. Stringe una ciocca all’altezza della guancia, come un fiore. «Ti piacciono?»

Hiccup non osa andare oltre e si dà l’aria di chi ha sempre frequentato gente con capelli lunghi quindici metri. A ben pensarci, comunque, sono molto più bizzarre le improvvise fusa di Sdentato.

 

 

 

**# Primo anno da questa parte**

 

«Non più di quattro per battello» raccomanda l’essere gigantesco, e Jack s’incammina alle spalle dei due ragazzi usciti dallo scompartimento prima del suo. Una dei due ha i capelli così lunghi da doverli tenere in braccio, letteralmente, per non calpestarli. Sorride tra sé e non fa battute, consapevole di avere tutto il tempo del mondo per ricominciare a ridere, _tutto il tempo_.

Scelgono una barca in cui è già seduta una persona. Jack sorride di nuovo: è la ragazza-fulmine. Lei alza gli occhi, lo vede, lo riconosce; gli mostra la lingua e poi rivolge tutta la sua attenzione al lago nero spalancato di fronte a loro, come un immenso cielo visto a testa in giù.

La biondina col suo carico di capelli prende posto con una leggerezza sorprendente, il ragazzo col gatto nero nella gabbietta la raggiunge e Jack, senza riuscire a trattenere l’entusiasmo, salta a bordo facendo oscillare pericolosamente la barca intera. La biondina ride, il ragazzo stringe forte la gabbietta e la ragazza-fulmine-rosso torna a guardarlo, stavolta con una traccia di simpatia.

Silenzioso come il primo incantesimo della notte, comincia il viaggio verso il castello.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A un passo dalla conclusione della mia precedente crossover sui Big Four, sono felicissima di presentarvi l’esordio della famosa Hogwarts!verse che mi decido finalmente a pubblicare.  
> Ogni capitolo sarà incentrato su un certo numero di prompt tratti da un ‘tema’ unico: qui è la volta del primo settembre, il giorno dell’arrivo al castello. Malgrado il travestimento da raccolta, questa storia si propone comunque di ripercorrere gli eventuali anni dei protagonisti a scuola in modo assolutamente cronologico (ergo sì, qui i personaggi hanno undici anni!), anche sulla base di alcune citazioni tratte direttamente dalla saga di Harry Potter, le più rappresentative di ciò che intendo raccontarvi. Questa prima introduzione firmata Silente è tratta da _Il Principe Mezzosangue_. Mi sembra superfluo specificare che anche il titolo della raccolta è un volutissimo omaggio al personaggio più foriero di citazioni dell’intera saga.  
>  Per quanto riguarda gli altri pg con cui Jack, Hiccup, Merida e Rapunzel interagiranno, non aspettatevi nessuno degli studenti originali di zia Jo: questo vuole essere un universo completamente alternativo, per cui dovrete aspettarvi invece tutti quegli altri protagonisti di film d’animazione in computer grafica con cui mi piace shippare ora l’uno ora l’altro dei Big Four. Per ulteriori indizi scorrere l’introduzione, prego. ^^  
> Altra noticina più o meno importante: non citerò mai i nomi degli insegnanti, per lo stesso motivo per cui non ho voluto inserire studenti letterari di Hogwarts. L’ _essere gigantesco_ qui citato potrebbe essere Hagrid, ma potrebbe anche essere Ralph Spaccatutto... A voi la scelta!  
>  Oh, e aspettatevi i subtext angst, anche qui. Se no non sarei _moi_.


	2. Benvenuti a Hogwarts ~ Una magia che supera tutte quelle che noi facciamo qui.

Pigna, pizzicotto, manicotto, tigre ~

~ _once upon another tale._

II

Benvenuti a Hogwarts

{ _Una magia che supera tutte quelle che noi facciamo qui._ }

**# Sala Grande**

 

Il primo giorno di scuola Merida scende a colazione di buon umore, ed è una cosa che non le era mai successa prima di varcare i confini del castello. In parte dev’essere merito del posto meraviglioso in cui gli studenti si raccolgono a mangiare. Il soffitto riflette le condizioni del cielo esterno: oggi c’è un luminosissimo sole, quindi forse l’incantesimo riflette allo stesso modo il suo stato d’animo. Anche le candele sospese a mezz’aria ieri sera, in occasione dello Smistamento, avevano un’aria indiscutibilmente magica, ma quel soffitto è la cosa più bella che Merida abbia mai visto – e lei è cresciuta in un posto da favola come la Scozia, _eh_.

C’è solo una cosa che non le piace di questo posto, riflette fermandosi sulla soglia con le mani sui fianchi della sua uniforme nuova fiammante; non le va che le Case siano così _fisicamente_ divise, non le sta bene. Uno studente dovrebbe avere la possibilità di sedersi a mangiare con chi gli pare e piace. Ha subito fatto amicizia con Hip, la trova simpaticissima, ma non vuole sentirsi _costretta_ a fare colazione con lei... Basta con queste continue distinzioni. È già stato abbastanza seccante trascorrere l’estate a convincere quell’ottusa della mamma che i tempi sono cambiati e che non c’è niente di indecoroso nel trasferirsi in un collegio con classi miste, santo cielo.

Lascia scorrere lo sguardo sulla sala, sempre più lontano dal tavolo a lei destinato, fino a scorgere un viso conosciuto. Cammina sicura nella sua direzione.

Il ragazzo siede al suo posto come sforzandosi di occupare meno spazio possibile, scarabocchiando su una pergamena con la mano sinistra solcata da un paio di graffi rossi. Dev’essere stato il gatto, non aveva l’aria di trovare piacevole la traversata sul lago. Merida si ferma davanti a lui, punta le mani sulla tavola e lo saluta con un «Buongiorno!» squillante.

Lui sussulta, guarda lei, guarda tutt’intorno come in attesa di una punizione e infine di nuovo lei. Ha le lentiggini. Merida decide subito che le è simpatico.

«Eravamo nella stessa barca ieri sera» gli ricorda, dondolandosi sui piedi. «Così ti hanno messo a Corvonero, eh?»

«Mh...» Il ragazzo tenta un vago cenno d’assenso. «Già.»

«Io sono a Grifondoro» sorride lei, cercando di non suonare troppo compiaciuta. «Stavo pensando che eravamo tutti così eccitati che non ci siamo presentati, così sono venuta a farlo ora. Ciao, io sono Merida!»

Il ragazzo arrossisce di botto. «Uh, lo so, io... Ho sentito quando ti chiamavano per lo Smistamento.»

«Davvero?» Merida gli sorride ancora – le fa piacere che qualcuno ricordi il suo nome. «Io però non ho sentito il tuo... Ero così nervosa» confida.

Il ragazzo arrossisce ancora di più, poi sembra prendere una decisione grande quanto il mondo. «E va bene. Ho capito. Mi chiamo Hiccup. Ecco. Ridi pure.»

Merida non ride. Non ne vede il motivo. D’altro canto ha passato tutta la notte a chiacchierare con una ragazza che si chiama Hip. Continua a guardarlo finché lui non cambia espressione; poi, a poco a poco, cominciano a ridere insieme. Hiccup le piace, e le dà l’impressione di aver bisogno di tanti amici.

Ci mette un po’ a ricordarsi che quello non è il suo tavolo.

 

 

 

**# Sala comune**

 

Una ciocca, poi l’altra, poi l’altra. Daccapo. Una ciocca, poi l’altra, poi l’altra.

Hiccup l’ha aspettata per un po’, ma alla fine Rapunzel gli ha suggerito di andare a colazione senza di lei, tanto ci avrebbe messo un bel pezzo a prepararsi. È stata una sciocca – nell’eccitazione della notte scorsa si è addormentata tardissimo e non è riuscita ad alzarsi in tempo per pensare ai capelli... Ora la treccia rischia di venirle tutta storta e lei probabilmente salterà la colazione; bene, le servirà da avvertimento futuro. Da domani in piedi all’alba.

«Senza offesa, ma non credi sia più pratico un bel taglio netto?»

Rapunzel sussulta e quasi si lascia sfuggire i capelli dalle dita, ma si riprende in tempo perché il lavoro di mezz’ora non vada sprecato. Ormai è quasi arrivata alle punte... Si guarda alle spalle e per un attimo le manca il respiro: un’invasione nella torre!

«Che ci fai _tu_ qui?» lo aggredisce, consapevole di non essere molto minacciosa con le braccia così ridicolmente occupate a mezz’aria. «Questa è la sala comune di Corvonero. _Tu_ sei un Serpeverde, se non sbaglio.»

Il ragazzo alza le sopracciglia, senza smettere di guardarsi intorno con una sfrontatissima aria da turista in vacanza. «Sei sveglia, biondina. Ci credo che sei finita a Corvonero... Sto facendo un tour del castello» spiega, girandosi e strizzandole l’occhio, «ti va di venire con me?»

Rapunzel assicura con una certa difficoltà la base della treccia finalmente terminata e lo affronta a braccia incrociate. «Stai scherzando, spero. Come hai fatto a entrare?»

Lui fa un gesto noncurante con la mano. «Ti prego, l’indovinello delle tre zampe alla sera lo conoscono anche i quadri alle pareti.»

«Non è giusto, te ne è capitato uno facile» sbuffa Rapunzel. Lo guarda da capo a piedi e nota una serie di cose strane. «Sei più pallido di un fantasma» osserva.

«Perché sono albino.» Il ragazzo si tira una ciocca di capelli sulla fronte. «Bianchi, vedi?»

Certo, avrebbe dovuto intuirlo. «Umpf. E come mai non hai le scarpe?»

«Mi piace sentire la terra sotto i piedi quando cammino.»

«Certo che sei strano.»

«Disse la ragazza con i capelli lunghi un chilometro.»

«Non sono lunghi _un chilometro_!» protesta lei, punta nel vivo. «E il perché li porto così non sono affari tuoi.»

«Mi sembra giusto» concede il ragazzo avvicinandosi, «ma l’invito resta valido. Andiamo a farci un giro o no?»

Rapunzel si ritrae ostentatamente, afferra lo zaino già pronto ai piedi della poltrona e si dirige all’uscita. « _Tu_ te ne devi andare comunque. Non è la tua sala comune, questa. E _io_ sono in ritardo per la colazione, se vuoi scusarmi.»

Non le giunge risposta, ma sente distintamente una risata mentre lui le scivola alle spalle per uscire a sua volta.

 

 

 

**# Parco**

 

In realtà non gli è mai piaciuto fare i compiti all’aperto – non che si distragga facilmente, però dai, _chiunque_ continuerebbe a sollevare il viso al vento e al sole che tramonta dimenticando a poco a poco qualsiasi libro – ma dopo due ore passate nelle segrete del castello a rimestare insetti e inalare fumi densi e puzzolenti, sentiva davvero il bisogno di un po’ di aria pulita e di qualche insetto vivo e vegeto.

Sdentato è rimasto in sala comune: gli ha tenuto il muso per tutto il giorno, lasciandosi coccolare soltanto da Rapunzel che sembra avere un ascendente tutto particolare su di lui. L’ultima volta che l’ha visto, stava cercando di prendere possesso dello zaino della ragazza e farne la sua nuova casa. Bene, è sempre piacevole vederlo fare nuove amicizie più in fretta di lui.

Anche se, in effetti, quest’anno sembra andare meglio... Durante l’intervallo Merida è venuta a sedersi all’ombra delle serre accanto a lui, e quando l’ha incrociato più tardi nel corridoio del terzo piano lo ha salutato con una certa allegria. Anche Rapunzel è gentile, è stato bello – _nonostante tutto_ – ritrovarsi nella sua stessa Casa. Hiccup non ha mai cercato di farsi illusioni, ma d’altro canto, si dice mentre alza inevitabilmente gli occhi dalle pagine e guarda il cielo, le cose non devono per forza _non cambiare mai_... E suo padre non deve per forza aver ragione a considerarlo meno che un singhiozzo.

La copia di _Gli animali fantastici: dove trovarli_ fa capolino sotto un angolo del libro di Pozioni. Hiccup si chiede se valga davvero la pena di svolgere i compiti giorno per giorno invece che ridursi all’ultimo minuto come fanno solitamente tutti gli studenti del mondo magico e non. C’è un capitolo sui draghi là dentro, l’ha visto la prima volta che l’ha sfogliato. Magari solo una sbirciatina...

Un’ombra si staglia oltre le sue spalle, disegnando una linea scura sull’erba curata del parco del castello. Ha giusto il tempo di chiedersi se possa trattarsi di un professore prima che il nuovo arrivato si accucci al suo fianco e abbassi la testa fin quasi tra gli steli per distinguere il volume ancora seminascosto.

«Uh, sembra interessante» commenta il ragazzo dai capelli bianchi che ha attraversato il lago con lui, Rapunzel e Merida.

Hiccup lo guarda di sottecchi, cercando di capire se lo stia prendendo in giro o no. Per ora sembra di no.

«Però non dirmi che stai studiando sul serio» continua lui, sedendosi più comodo nel prato al suo fianco, «non il _primo giorno_.»

«No» borbotta Hiccup, «non proprio.»

«Ah, bene» sbuffa il ragazzo sbottonandosi il colletto della divisa, «allora sei a posto, credo. Io sono Jack.»

Rotola sulla schiena, si tira su a sedere e finge di allacciarsi una scarpa per poter nascondere la faccia. Merida e Rapunzel non hanno riso, ma non è sempre vero che non c’è due senza tre... «Hiccup.»

Anche senza guardarlo lo sente sorridere. «Simpatico. Ti si addice.»

Ancora una volta, non sembra che lo stia prendendo in giro. Forse è questo a fargli coraggio, come sul treno con Rapunzel, come a colazione con Merida.

«Non credevo che un Serpeverde potesse rivolgere la parola a un umile Corvonero.»

Jack lo guarda con un’espressione strana, a metà disgustata, a metà divertita.

«Non credevo fossi uno che etichetta le persone.»

Hiccup si sente arrossire. «C-cosa? Io non... non _etichetto_ le persone.» E intanto, quasi senza rendersene conto, si ritrova a chiudere tutti i libri che ha portato con sé.

 

 

 

**# Biblioteca**

 

Rapunzel continua a sbuffare, sperando in cuor suo che la bibliotecaria non fraintenda. La treccia si sta disfacendo e i ciuffi sfuggiti ai lacci le ricadono di continuo sul viso, costringendola a soffiarli via e distraendola ogni due righe. È sul punto disperato di sciogliere tutto e avvertire la donna di fare attenzione a non inciampare, quando una voce sconosciuta le viene in aiuto.

«Ti prego, posso farlo io?»

Si volta per ritrovarsi faccia a faccia con la ragazza dai riccioli rossi che ha già avuto modo di notare più volte. Dal suo sorriso e dalle sue mani gesticolanti d’impazienza capisce che si riferisce alla sua treccia. Rapunzel si morde il labbro, imbarazzata; non permette mai a nessuno di toccarle i capelli...

«Tranquilla» ride lei, Merida, a bassa voce per non attirare l’attenzione della bibliotecaria; «non sono una psicotica o roba simile. Ma di capelli me ne intendo» fa notare scuotendo i suoi, foltissimi, «e visto che stai leggendo quel libro dall’aria così magneticamente interessante posso pensarci io ad aggiustare tutto.»

Rapunzel non riesce a non ricambiare il sorriso, rendendosi conto che quella ragazza è la prima persona che abbia incontrato, dall’Espresso per Hogwarts in poi, a non guardare alla sua considerevole chioma con aria stralunata e a non aver fatto nessun commento di nessun tipo. Persino Hiccup, pur nella sua timidezza, ha detto qualcosa in proposito; invece lei si è solo offerta di sistemarglieli... Forse non è poi così sbagliato lasciarla fare.

«Mi faresti un grande favore» ammette, appena prima che un ciuffo della frangia le copra gli occhi, facendo ridere entrambe.

Merida si avvicina e con mani davvero esperte assicura tutte le ciocche ribelli al loro posto. Rapunzel quasi si aspetta che lei le parli adesso, che le chieda magari come mai non li abbia mai tagliati o che scherzi sul tempo che le ci vuole a lavarli e pettinarli – e davvero non potrebbe farlo in giornata più appropriata!... Invece restano tutte e due in silenzio, e a Rapunzel vengono in mente altri momenti, altre mani che la pettinavano così, labbra che non dicevano nulla, solo qualche volta cantando una canzone che parlava di fiori. Stringe le palpebre mentre le pagine di _Storia di Hogwarts_ si fanno più confuse sotto il suo sguardo.

«Ecco fatto» annuncia Merida dopo un tempo incalcolabile. «Sei più bella di prima.»

Rapunzel rinuncia alla lettura e con un sorriso intimidito si alza per valutare l’effetto della spessa treccia che le dondola all’altezza delle caviglie. «Un giorno dovrai lasciarmi ricambiare il favore.»

Merida sorride come se non vedesse l’ora.

In quel momento, dalla finestra rivolta ai giardini del castello, echeggia un grido.

 

 

 

**# Infermeria**

 

Quando lo vede aprire gli occhi, è come se qualcuno gli liberasse il petto da un macigno più pesante di tutto l’oro della Gringott.

«Mi dispiace» comincia subito a scusarsi, «è stata colpa mia, non sapevo di quell’albero, è stata tutta colpa mia.»

«Ehi» bofonchia Hiccup, con un sorriso fin troppo simile a una smorfia di dolore, «stai calmo. Non potevi saperlo. Sono io che mi sono avvicinato troppo...»

Jack si passa le mani sul volto e si accorge che tremano. Non ha il coraggio di sostenere lo sguardo dell’altro. Di certo si chiederà perché se la prenda tanto, perché si colpevolizzi così, e lui non è pronto, no, non è pronto a dirglielo, non è pronto a dirlo a _nessuno_ , è per questo che era così felice di essere qui... Ma adesso ha visto come un pezzo di storia ripetersi, un fantasma del passato bussare a una porta non del tutto chiusa, e non avrebbe mai immaginato che facesse ancora così male. _Così freddo._

Hiccup non aggiunge altro, non chiede nulla, e Jack gliene è grato. L’infermiera ha aggiustato la sua gamba ferita in meno di un minuto, ma non è bastato a far sentire meglio _lui_.

Quando alla fine riesce a ricacciare in un posto lontano e segreto la paura e il gelo, alza gli occhi e si accorge di non essere più l’unico visitatore. La ragazza bionda di Corvonero, con i capelli strettamente raccolti in una lunghissima treccia, arriva fino al letto di Hiccup con il gatto nero tra le braccia.

«Audrey mi ha detto che hai fatto conoscenza col Platano Picchiatore» sussurra con una vocina sottile, neanche fosse colpa _sua_ , risvegliando tutti i sensi di colpa di Jack – _che per una volta, la prima da che è arrivato, vorrebbe solo tornare a sentirsi invisibile_. «Se non altro adesso sappiamo perché si chiama così» tenta di scherzare. Poi si china e lascia che il micio balzi sulle lenzuola. «Sdentato è voluto venire a trovarti.»

Hiccup distoglie lo sguardo imbarazzato da lei per concentrarsi sul gatto ronfante e del tutto a suo agio, che in quel momento inizia a impastargli su un ginocchio. Assume un’aria sostenuta. «Così ti sei preoccupato, eh? Che c’è, mi vuoi bene di nuovo ora che hai tutto un castello a tua disposizione?»

Rapunzel sorride e continua a farlo anche quando incrocia lo sguardo di Jack – _che ora si sente un po’ meglio, appena un po’_.

«Ti conviene stare attento a quel tipo, Hic: ha l’aria di uno cui piace far finire la gente nei guai.»

Jack reprime un gemito e da sopra la spalla lancia un’occhiataccia alla ragazza-fulmine-rosso, quella Merida o come diavolo si chiama, che se ne sta appoggiata alla porta dell’infermeria a guardare dritto verso di lui con l’aria di chi la sa lunga. Non è d’aiuto. Non è assolutamente d’aiuto.

«È stato un incidente» si affretta a dire Hiccup. «Jack non c’entra nulla, sarebbe successo anche se fossi stato lì da solo... Insomma, tu te lo aspetteresti di calpestare la radice di un albero che reagisce prendendoti a sberle?»

Le ragazze scoppiano a ridere. Anche Jack sente nascere un sorriso, da qualche parte sotto il freddo. Hiccup, dal canto suo, si guarda intorno come se vedesse degli esseri umani per la prima volta; poi abbassa di nuovo gli occhi sul gatto nero e lo gratta tra le orecchie.

«Beh, niente male come primo giorno di scuola. Tu che ne dici?»

Sdentato socchiude gli occhi, godendosi le coccole.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> L’headcanon più diffuso alla base dell’Hogwarts!verse prevede un Hufflepuff!Hiccup, ne sono consapevole; tuttavia io penso che le sue buone qualità tipiche di Tassorosso non saltino meno all’occhio della sua intelligenza e della sua capacità di guardare oltre, caratteristiche queste tutte riconducibili a Corvonero: e ho preferito assegnarlo a tale Casa piuttosto che all’altra anche per questioni pratiche – considerate che il prossimo capitolo vuole ripercorrere le materie di scuola con relative lezioni, e se ciascun protagonista fosse appartenuto a una Casa diversa le occasioni di interazione sarebbero state molto più limitate. È vero che ci saranno altri personaggi in scena oltre ai Big Four, ma nessuno avrà l’importanza che avranno loro. Sono il mio OT4 in fondo. u__ù  
> Parlando appunto di personaggi secondari, l’Hip citata da Merida è l’adorabile protagonista de _I Croods_ , mentre l’Audrey menzionata da Rapunzel è la stessa di _Lorax: il guardiano della foresta_.  
>  La citazione, pur mutilata, viene da _La Pietra Filosofale_ : Silente si riferisce alla musica, ma io ho voluto sottintendere di riferirmi all’amicizia.


	3. Giorni di scuola ~ Sono le scelte che facciamo, Harry, che dimostrano quel che siamo veramente, molto più delle nostre capacità.

Pigna, pizzicotto, manicotto, tigre ~

~ _once upon another tale._

III

Giorni di scuola

{ _Sono le scelte che facciamo, Harry, che dimostrano quel_

 _che siamo veramente, molto più delle nostre capacità._ }

**# Incantesimi**

 

Si era aspettato di tutto, davvero _di tutto_ , ogni sorta di difficoltà e di ostacoli – persino di rivelarsi un Magonò; ma se qualcuno gli avesse detto, qualche settimana fa, che il suo problema più grande a Hogwarts sarebbe stato _questo_ probabilmente gli avrebbe riso in faccia.

L’aula è piena di oggetti volanti: piume per il livello base e cuscini per gli allievi più portati, ma il tizio grande e grosso che per qualche oscuro motivo chiamano ‘Gambedipesce’ è riuscito a far schizzare in aria il professore in persona. Hiccup mordicchia la bacchetta cercando di recuperare il controllo. Non può cedere adesso, avanti; non è un motivo _serio_ per pensare di mollare tutto.

«Devi farlo al contrario» sussurra Rapunzel nel banco accanto al suo, mostrandogli lentamente il ruotare sicuro del polso: è riuscita a padroneggiare l’incantesimo al terzo tentativo. «Prova a farmi da specchio.»

E Hiccup prova. La guarda e cerca di muovere la mano sinistra specularmente alla destra di lei, maledicendo il suo ennesimo fallimento, quello di non essere mai riuscito a diventare _almeno_ ambidestro.

«Non ci credi abbastanza!» Rapunzel si ferma e lo guarda con aria severa; intorno a loro c’è una tale confusione che non devono neppure sforzarsi di tenere bassa la voce. «Non pensare di dover fare diversamente perché la tua maniera è sbagliata. Devi pensare che la _tua_ maniera è quella giusta, altrimenti non riuscirai mai in niente.»

Hiccup ricambia lo sguardo in silenzio, favoleggiando su un gesto estremo come l’alzarsi in piedi, gettarsi ai suoi piedi e abbracciarla di fronte a tutta la classe in subbuglio, perché nessuno gli ha mai detto nulla del genere e _anzi_ , tutti l’hanno fatto crescere nella consapevolezza del contrario – che non è il mondo ad adeguarsi a te, sei tu a doverti adeguare al mondo, è _così_ che vanno le cose.

_A meno che tu non uccida un drago._

Prima che le sue confuse idee folli possano tradursi anche solo in una parola di ringraziamento, Rapunzel sorride e gli mostra daccapo il movimento della mano e della bacchetta. «Dai, riprova. Voglio che entro domani riusciamo a fare una gara di cuscinate magica, noi due!»

E Hiccup riprova.

 

 

 

**# Trasfigurazione**

 

Il suo fiammifero è diventato ago da un pezzo, ma gli altri sono ancora alle prese con le basi. L’insegnante, rimasta rigida alla cattedra fino all’ultimo minuto, si è rassegnata a incamminarsi tra i banchi per correggere pronunce e posizioni di bacchette; Jack si dondola sulle gambe posteriori della sedia, guardando la ragazza dalla parte opposta dell’aula che tamburella sul banco con le unghie smaltate di nero. Anche lei ha svolto in pochi minuti quel loro primo vero test. Quando la curiosità si fa insostenibile, lascia ricadere la sedia con un piccolo tonfo e strappa un pezzo di pergamena, sul quale si china a scribacchiare una domanda.

Pochi secondi dopo, il biglietto è tra le mani di lei.

_Tutti i vampiri sono bravi in Trasfigurazione?_

La vede sorridere e impugnare la sua piuma per scrivergli una risposta; si volta a controllare che la prof gli dia ancora le spalle, constata che è tutta presa dai miseri tentativi dei gemelli Thorston e si volta di nuovo, in tempo per intercettare il ritorno del biglietto.

_Un vampiro deve pur avere un qualche talento, per ottenere un permesso speciale di frequentare Hogwarts._

Jack ridacchia pianissimo, colpito dalla sua capacità di soprassedere così sui pregiudizi che la circondano. Le lancia uno sguardo e vede che ora il suo sorriso è rivolto direttamente a lui.

_E io che pensavo bastasse minacciare il preside di succhiargli il sangue._

Si solleva per dare più slancio al tiro; lei afferra il foglio al volo e poco dopo glielo restituisce nello stesso modo.

_Mio padre ha dovuto assicurargli il contrario, anche se non ci ha messo molto entusiasmo._

Ancora lui.

_Che soluzione banale._

Ancora lei.

_È quella che chiamano realtà, Jack. (Ti chiami Jack, giusto?)_

Alcuni studenti hanno preso a osservare il loro silenzioso scambio, approfittando del diversivo per dimenticare per un attimo i loro fiammiferi; molti fanno scorrere dall’uno all’altra degli sguardi sconcertati. Quasi nessuno ha instaurato un vero contatto con Mavis fin dalla sera dello Smistamento, quando le candele della Sala Grande hanno illuminato la sua pelle bianca e i suoi canini appuntiti. Di solito lei resta sola, nella sala comune di Serpeverde, e Jack non è certo che le sue compagne di dormitorio non la tengano a distanza con spicchi d’aglio appesi ai baldacchini. Si chiede ancora una volta come abbia potuto resistere all’impulso di mordere loro il collo per puro dispetto, ma probabilmente la risposta si trova nello sguardo tranquillo che Mavis gli rivolge in questo momento.

Stavolta le risponde soltanto strizzandole l’occhio.

È qui da un mese, più o meno, e non fa che incontrare gente che gli dimostra che essere se stessi non è un male per nessuno.

 _Ama_ Hogwarts.

 

 

 

**# Pozioni**

 

Se non altro ha già capito qual è la materia che le piace meno.

Hiccup sembra sempre seccato quando si tratta di scendere nelle segrete e sorbirsi due ore di fuoco lento e ragni morti, però poi riesce a destreggiarsi senza problemi con la preparazione dell’intruglio di turno, e il professore, sempre pronto a commenti più acidi dei suoi filtri, ogni volta passa accanto al suo piano di lavoro senza nessuna parola di biasimo. Rapunzel invece si è già assicurata l’antipatia imperitura di quell’uomo inquietante, con i suoi capelli troppo lunghi e le sue mani troppo impacciate: è abituata a mescolare colori per dipingere, non lingue di rospo e code di salamandre!, e poi non sa restare ad aspettare che una pozione fermenti contando i minuti senza fare altro. Ha davvero l’impressione che, se non fosse per Hiccup che le bisbiglia suggerimenti al riparo del calderone, la bocciatura sarebbe assicurata.

Peccato che il professore non si lasci imbrogliare facilmente.

«Ti avevo detto di non aiutare la tua compagna, signor Haddock. Cinque punti in meno per Corvonero. E adesso filate a lavare le attrezzature.»

La classe si alza rumoreggiando e Rapunzel si concede qualche brontolio. Insieme a Hiccup s’incammina verso la fontana a forma di bocca di gargoyle, in fondo alla segreta.

«Mi dispiace» mormora Hiccup senza guardarla, mentre si chinano a risciacquare mortai e pestelli nell’acqua gelida dando le spalle all’aula.

«Non dire così» lo rimprovera lei, «se non mi avessi aiutata ce ne avrebbe tolti dieci, poco ma sicuro.»

«Non dovete prendervela.» A parlare è un ragazzo di Tassorosso, alto e con i capelli neri, appena arrivato al lavatoio con le proprie cose – a Rapunzel piace che alcune lezioni mescolino le Case: nel caso specifico, le dà l’idea di non essere la sola ad attirare l’attenzione del professore. «Fa così perché voi siete di Corvonero, e per antonomasia i più intelligenti, quindi una minaccia per la vittoria di Serpeverde alla fine dell’anno...»

Hiccup fa la faccia di chi giunge di colpo a un’illuminazione. Rapunzel si volta a guardare il ragazzo: ha un’aria simpatica, ma sta fissando con un po’ troppo interesse i suoi capelli. Sorride alla battuta, ma non sa se sorridere a lui – non si è ancora abituata a tutti quegli sguardi, pur sapendo che dovrebbe averlo fatto, ormai...

«Beh, meno male che siamo i più intelligenti» sbuffa, raccogliendo e asciugando le attrezzature pulite, «me ne ricorderò la prossima volta che non saprò preparare una pozione da sola.»

Il ragazzo dai capelli neri ridacchia.

 

 

 

**# Erbologia**

 

La serra numero uno è così piena di profumi, di colori e di rumorini strani che Merida trova difficilissimo concentrarsi. Il fatto poi che la lezione consista nel semplice studiare le proprietà di una piantina di aconito rende l’ambiente circostante ancor più distraente.

Il Tassorosso con cui divide il tavolo non fa che scribacchiare appunti, ma deve aver notato il suo continuo guardare qua e là, perché a un tratto alza lo sguardo e la imita. Merida lo intercetta e lui si stringe nelle spalle.

«Pensavo cercassi qualcosa in particolare, e volevo aiutarti» la stuzzica a mezza voce.

Lei non avverte il minimo imbarazzo. Si assicura soltanto che la professoressa sia fuori portata d’orecchio, prima di rispondere all’allusione con la pura e oggettiva verità.

«Scusami, sai, se penso che l’aconito non sia la cosa più interessante qui dentro.»

Il ragazzo sorride e di colpo cambia argomento, come se non avesse fatto altro che aspettare il momento giusto per le presentazioni ufficiali. «Tu sei Merida, giusto? Ti ho vista spesso con quei due di Corvonero, sai, quello con le lentiggini e quella con i capelli lunghiss...»

Merida non gli dà il tempo di finire la frase. «Sì, e allora?» Non le piace che la gente parli dei capelli di Rapunzel. Come se di lei contassero solo i _capelli_.

«Oh, niente! Dicevo così» si schermisce lui. «Li ho conosciuti a Pozioni. Sembrano simpatici.»

Merida si rilassa; forse non si tratta dell’ennesima persona ansiosa di conoscere le più segrete motivazioni che si celano dietro l’aspetto di Rapunzel. Posa la piuma sulla pergamena ancora intonsa e gli tende la mano. «Il mio nome lo sai. Il tuo qual è?»

Lui la stringe avvolgendola quasi completamente con le dita, lunghe e agili, da musicista. «Once-ler.»

Questa volta scoppia a ridere. D’accordo, ne ha già sentiti di strani, _ma_...! «E che razza di nome è, _Once-ler_?»

«Di certo un nome intriso di personalità, signorina Ferguson. E ora vorresti gentilmente tornare alla tua piantina?»

La voce della professoressa, spostatasi silenziosa alle loro spalle, la fa sussultare. Merida si sforza di obbedire, ma ancora una volta non è imbarazzata. Il fatto è che questa scuola non riesce a non emozionarla, e qui anche parlare per la prima volta a un compagno si rivela un’esperienza degna di nota. Once-ler, poi, ha un sorriso così simpatico.

La piantina di aconito se ne sta tranquilla nel suo vaso sopra il tavolo, cercando inutilmente di focalizzare su di sé la sua attenzione.

 

 

 

**# Difesa contro le Arti Oscure**

 

«Hai preso il mio posto. Di nuovo.»

Per via della sortita in bagno dell’insegnante, la classe di Serpeverde ha invaso l’aula ben prima dell’uscita dei Grifondoro; si sa, le vecchie faide sono dure a morire, ma Jack ha ignorato l’istantaneo rinascere dei bisticci quotidiani tra le due Case per dirigersi subito al suo posto preferito – e lì, non per la prima volta, ha trovato una Merida ritardataria alle prese con uno zaino riempito alla rinfusa.

Lei non lo guarda neanche, ma non si lascia intimidire. «Fino a prova contraria sei tu che sei venuto a prendere il mio.»

«Ah, beh, quanto a questo, se aspetto ancora un po’ dovrò correre a cena...»

«Tu ti approfitti del fatto che nonostante tutto ti trovo divertente, Frost.» Merida si alza con tutta calma, incurante dell’accigliarsi di lui all’uso del cognome – non gli piace il suo cognome, odia il suo cognome, possibile che _nessuno_ se ne sia ancora accorto? – e comincia ad allontanarsi tra le fila di Serpeverde che le fanno ala come a una qualche strana creatura contagiosa. «E comunque farei volentieri a meno di perdere il mio tempo qui, il programma di quest’anno è di una noia mortale... Sono i vampiri quelli che voglio combattere, non i Pixie e gli Avvincini.»

Jack la guarda farsi strada sulla scia degli altri Grifondoro e aspetta fin quasi l’ultimo secondo prima di gridarle una risposta alle spalle.

«Io ho un’amica vampira, sai.»

Già oltre la porta, Merida si volta a lanciargli uno sguardo attonito, con uno svolazzo dei riccioli tutt’attorno al viso; d’altro canto non sembra più sorpresa dei Serpeverde che circondano Jack. La comparsa del professore sulla soglia e il suo invito ad affrettarsi impedisce commenti, ma Jack distingue una risatina ormai familiare da qualche parte dietro di sé, una risata che sa di bianchi denti aguzzi.

Si siede sulla sedia ancora calda del corpo di Merida, ben deciso a non sorridere.

 

 

 

**# Storia della Magia**

 

 _Questa_ è la materia più noiosa di tutte e nessuno potrebbe dire il contrario. Hiccup cerca di resistere e prendere appunti finché può; Rapunzel ha già perso gran parte dell’entusiasmo iniziale e ora chiacchiera a bassissima voce con la sua amica Audrey – solo Gambedipesce scribacchia nomi su nomi e date su date: la lezione non è neanche a metà e lui ha già consumato due rotoli interi di pergamena e quasi tutta una boccetta d’inchiostro, e la sua concentrazione non si è smussata di un pollice.

Hiccup stiracchia le gambe sotto il banco, sperando di non farsi notare. Ha perso il filo. Il professore, del resto, non accenna a voler dare spazio a eventuali domande: prosegue imperterrito nella sua cronaca nuda e cruda e con quella sua voce monocorde riuscirebbe a far suonare scialba persino la storia della fondazione di Hogwarts. Tanto vale rassegnarsi.

Sempre più spesso s’impone di distogliere lo sguardo dai capelli di Rapunzel, che a onor del vero sono una distrazione degna di questo nome – tutti, in classe e al di fuori, hanno già lanciato almeno un paio di occhiate perplesse a quella chioma così bizzarra, « _persino per una Corvonero_ » – e suo malgrado si ritrova a osservare quelli di Audrey e a constatare che sono quasi della stessa tonalità di rosso di quelli di Merida. Poi si rende conto che se continua così lo prenderanno per una specie di maniaco, e no, grazie, lui ha già dato al mondo abbastanza motivi per considerarlo uno ‘strano’. Torna ad abbassare gli occhi sul banco e soltanto in quel momento si accorge di un pezzetto di pergamena che sporge da un piccolo foro nel legno.

Il professore continua a parlare e Hiccup afferra al volo un nome, lo trascrive nei suoi appunti senza avere la minima idea di cosa lo colleghi a tutto il resto e subito dopo si dedica alla difficile estrazione del biglietto. Ci perde un po’ di tempo e già è grato allo sconosciuto scrittore di avergli dato almeno un motivo per non crollare per qualche minuto ancora.

Quando la pergamena è ben spiegata tra le sue dita – nessuno si è accorto di niente: la noia là dentro è più spessa della nebbia che ammorba le segrete durante Pozioni – viene alla luce un messaggio che per poco non lo fa scoppiare a ridere.

 

_O intrepido che ti accingi in questo periglioso quanto mortalmente tedioso percorso, ATTENTO!_

_Storia della Magia è quanto di peggio ti aspetta tra queste fantastiche mura. Puoi farcela solo se sei un secchione mancino pieno di lentigginosa buona volontà, ma anche così avrai dei problemi, sappilo. Ti scrivo direttamente dal fronte, ti metto in guardia e ti trasmetto tutto il mio comprensivo appoggio._

_Una Grifondoro estremamente annoiata ~_

_(Se sei Hic, in bocca al drago: questo è pane per i tuoi denti. Se sei Punzie, passa il messaggio a Hic, grazie. Se sei chiunque altro, peggio per te, ma magari passa il messaggio comunque. _J _)_

Hiccup quasi soffoca, e intanto non può fare a meno di immaginare una Merida che muore di noia e si riprende solo rivolgendo un pensiero ai suoi poveri amici Corvonero diretti al suo stesso destino. Beh, perché no? Non è una cattiva idea. E tra l’altro sentirsi dare del secchione non gli ha mai fatto così piacere.

È già sul punto di passare il biglietto a Rapunzel, ma poi cambia idea, afferra la piuma e, con tutta l’aria di chi segue intensamente una lezione, comincia a pensare a una risposta sullo stesso tono.

 

 

 

**# Astronomia**

 

Quello di Astronomia è l’unico corso che i Corvonero seguono insieme ai Grifondoro, e Merida, pur sbadigliando costantemente, ha sempre un sacco di cose da raccontare quando arriva la notte del mercoledì: Rapunzel studia affascinata orbite e costellazioni, ma non le dispiace mai troppo che le parole dell’amica la distraggano ogni volta. Naturalmente ciò è però un disturbo per, beh, _altri_ , e anche stavolta la professoressa si ritrova costretta a dividerli; e così ora Hiccup prende posto mogio mogio accanto a un ragazzo Grifondoro, Merida saluta con la mano Gambedipesce e Rapunzel scuote il capo sorridendo in una postazione vuota, proprio in fondo al terrazzo. Non le dispiace troppo neanche restare sola insieme al suo telescopio.

La lezione si svolge senza ulteriori intoppi finché lei, sollevandosi dalla mappa in cui ha segnato la posizione di Nettuno, volge lo sguardo alla balconata e si lascia sfuggire uno strillo.

Tutti si voltano, ma non vedono nulla di strano. Rapunzel accenna in fretta dei gesti perché credano che la sua tempia si sia violentemente scontrata con il telescopio – è facile crederci, cose del genere le capitano di continuo – e solo al via libera, quando anche Hiccup e Merida hanno già distolto gli occhi, si volta ancora verso il punto in cui tre secondi fa ha visto Jack.

«Dove sei finito?» borbotta, sporgendosi – e dall’altro lato della balaustra le dita bianche di Jack issano le sue braccia, il suo busto e così via, finché i loro occhi si trovano allo stesso livello.

«Ehi, biondina, vedi di non urlare tutte le volte che mi vedi.»

Rapunzel vorrebbe mangiarselo seduta stante, ma trova più saggio assicurarsi prima che nessun altro lo abbia visto. Appurato che è così, lo fulmina con gli occhi e abbassa la voce fino a un sussurro.

«Che cosa diavolo sei venuto a fare quassù? Non è la _tua_ lezione.»

«Oh, lasciami pensare» sogghigna Jack, dondolando una gamba oltre il parapetto, «una scena del genere non l’abbiamo già vissuta?»

«C’è poco da ridere! Se ti vedono ti spediscono dritto dal custode, e allora sì che riderò _io_.»

«In effetti sono abbastanza tranquillo finché so che ci sei _tu_ a coprirmi.»

Rapunzel si sente arrossire e ringrazia mentalmente il buio. Lancia un’altra occhiata alla classe e alla prof, quindi al telescopio e alla mappa abbandonati. Cerca di comportarsi come se niente fosse successo, e riprende con Nettuno da dove l’aveva lasciato.

«Non mi hai risposto» sibila. «Che ci fai qui?»

«Pensavo che un aiutino ti sarebbe piaciuto. Sono bravo in Astronomia, e vedo che Hic è lontanuccio...»

Rapunzel apre la bocca per obiettare che ci vede benissimo anche da sola, ma proprio in quel momento Jack la raggiunge alla postazione, guida la sua mano sul telescopio e sposta il suo punto di vista di qualche grado a est. Davanti agli occhi di lei sorge la luna, piena e bellissima.

«Ecco il _vero_ motivo per cui sono quassù» sussurra Jack. «A te non dà l’impressione di nascondere tanti segreti da scoprire?...»

E poi se ne va, veloce e silenzioso come è apparso, lasciandola lì un po’ seccata a chiedersi che accidenti intendesse dire.

 

 

 

**# Volo**

 

Così è quella la famosa vampira? Merida la guarda chiacchierare con Jack mentre il coro di « _Su!_ » s’intensifica, così come i colpi in faccia. Quei due sono riusciti a farsi obbedire dalle proprie scope in un attimo, e Merida rimugina per un po’ sul fatto che non è poi così _equo_ che un vampiro frequenti una scuola di maghi – non per la questione della specie, ci mancherebbe, però _insomma_ : quella lì deve avere già un futuro assicurato da Animagus, perciò in Trasfigurazione sarà una bomba, e di certo sarà notevolmente avvantaggiata in Difesa contro le Arti Oscure e _ovviamente_ basterà quel suo stesso potenziale da pipistrello a sollevarla da terra... Poi si scuote, si schiaffeggia mentalmente, perché non è giusto pensare così di una persona che neanche conosce e perché al momento ci sono altre priorità.

Tipo quella di urlare « _Su!_ » più forte di tutte e due le classi messe insieme, balzare sulla scopa e con un sorriso fare un giretto tutt’intorno a Jack.

Forse ha appena fatto perdere un po’ di punti a Grifondoro, ma quella sua espressione contemporaneamente divertita e impressionata è senza prezzo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ho riflettuto a lungo sull’eventualità di rendere Mavis un’umana a tutti gli effetti, perché non sono affatto certa che un vampiro potrebbe frequentare Hogwarts e condurvi una vita scolastica ‘normale’ – ma poi ho pensato al Sanguini del _Principe Mezzosangue_ , e mi sono detta che se un vampiro ha la possibilità di essere invitato a una festa studentesca come ospite d’onore, beh, allora potrebbe anche garantire una frequentazione sicura dello stesso ambiente, specie se dietro raccomandazione! XD In ogni caso mi piaceva troppo l’idea di lasciare Mavis Dracula così com’è in originale... Penso che prima o poi capirete il perché.  
> Per quanto riguarda invece le ‘comparse’ di turno, Gambedipesce e i gemelli Thorston, trattasi degli stessi personaggi di _Dragon Trainer_ già comparsi (innominati) in un breve cameo nel primissimo brano del primo capitolo insieme a Moccicoso.  
>  Ah, un’altra cosa: non ricordo nella maniera più assoluta _dove_ abbia letto che i Grifondoro e i Corvonero seguono insieme le lezioni di Astronomia, né posso dire se fosse una notizia fondata o una semplice supposizione dei lettori; ma insomma, mi sembrava giusto che un qualche corso mescolasse anche queste due Case!, e così l’ho data per buona.  
>  La citazione iniziale è tratta naturalmente da _La Camera dei Segreti_.


	4. Giorni di festa ~ La verità è una cosa meravigliosa e terribile...

Pigna, pizzicotto, manicotto, tigre ~

~ _once upon another tale._

IV

Giorni di festa

{ _La verità è una cosa meravigliosa e terribile..._ }

**# Halloween**

 

Guarda dubbiosa gli zuccotti di zucca che Merida le porge con il sorriso delle grandi occasioni. «Non sono ancora sicura che sia una cosa giusta, sapete.»

«Tanto meglio.» Jack sbuca dal nulla e le sfila il dolce da sotto il naso, mangiandolo in due morsi ed evitando agilmente il colpo di vassoio di Merida. «Vorrà dire che ce ne sarà di più per me.»

Rapunzel apre la bocca per dire che non si riferiva agli zuccotti, ma prima di riuscirci scoppia a ridere. In più, Hiccup sta sorridendo come non fa quasi mai, e a lei proprio non va di smorzare l’entusiasmo generale.

Siedono tutti e quattro tra le zucche giganti dell’orto, le poche che non hanno trovato posto nella Sala Grande. Rapunzel soffoca un altro fiotto di sensi di colpa quando si decide ad accettare – dallo stesso Jack, ancora a bocca piena – uno dei dolcetti che Merida ha «ricevuto in anteprima» nella sua più recente escursione nelle cucine. A ben pensarci neanche _questo_ è giusto, in effetti; gli elfi domestici avranno certo dovuto lavorare di più per supplire alla mancanza e...

«Smettila di fare quella faccia!» Merida si sporge a pizzicarle una guancia. «Non sono mica rubati. E noi non stiamo saltando una lezione, solo una cena.»

Jack si butta disteso nell’erba con le braccia spalancate, commentando qualcosa circa l’assenza dei soliti libri di Hiccup; lei li ascolta ridere – è un bel suono – e ricambia la smorfia di Merida.

«Le scope per svignarcela dalla torre non le abbiamo _chieste_ a nessuno, però.»

«Oh, beh, ma quello è un prestito implicito...»

«La verità è che la vuoi sempre vinta tu.»

«La verità, invece, è che tu ti preoccupi troppo, Punzie.»

Merida non ha ancora chiuso bocca che Hiccup comincia a tossire. Rapunzel si volta per scoprire che uno zuccotto lo ha quasi fatto soffocare – _ovviamente_ , si rende conto non appena incrocia lo sguardo di Jack, nessuno ha pensato di portare _anche_ qualcosa da bere.

Sospira e impugna nervosamente la bacchetta. «Qualcuno dovrà pur farlo... se vogliamo arrivare tutti vivi all’anno nuovo. Sta’ fermo, Hic.»

 

 

 

**# Natale**

 

La Sala Grande è uno spettacolo, questo non può negarlo, ma non riesce a non guardare a tutta quella neve incantata e a tutti quei festoni inconsapevoli con una buona dose di astio. Guarda oltre, vede Mavis imbattersi sulla soglia in un ragazzo Tassorosso dai capelli impossibili; li vede sussultare entrambi sotto il vischio che li sovrasta e sogghigna, ma non sente il sorriso arrivare agli occhi.

«Ho come la sensazione che il Natale non sia proprio la tua festa.»

Si volta per scoprire un Hiccup infagottato in una lunga sciarpa, il naso rosso e la neve tra i capelli. Jack si costruisce un altro ghigno, pronto a chiedergli se ha davvero tanto freddo – _tanto quanto ne ha lui_ – ma si blocca non appena si rende conto che Hiccup sta tirando la stoffa fin sotto gli occhi solo per nascondere l’imbarazzo di aver parlato.

A quel punto, non può fare a meno di domandarsi quanto sia evidente, nella luce del giorno di Natale, il fantasma che si porta dentro.

Hiccup continua a giocherellare con la sciarpa senza più guardarlo, e lui vorrebbe dirgli che va bene, che ha ragione, che anzi gli è grato di averlo raggiunto appena in tempo, appena prima che i ricordi e i rimpianti annegassero _anche lui_...

Abbassa gli occhi su Sdentato che è appena venuto a strusciarglisi contro le caviglie, e l’attimo passa.

«Pensavo fossi tornato a casa per le vacanze.»

Più che vederlo, intuisce il lieve scuotere la testa di Hiccup. «Nah, ho cambiato idea. Meglio rimandare il primo vero confronto familiare dopo lo Smistamento... Preferisco restare qui.»

Jack annuisce, chinandosi a coccolare Sdentato, fingendo di non aver rilevato la brusca interruzione dell’amico – e i sottintesi che il suo nuovo silenzio vuole nascondere.

Forse non è il solo a fuggire da qualcosa, dopotutto. E forse, _forse_ , chissà, questo Natale riuscirà a parlarne almeno con lui.

 

 

 

**# San Valentino**

 

«Hic, perché Rapunzel non mi parla?»

«Sospetto che non ti abbia perdonato per aver riso della sua cioccolata.»

«Ma non è giusto. Scherzavo. Era tanto per ridere. Dille di perdonarmi.»

Hiccup volta pagina, profondamente consapevole della mano di Jack che gli tira la manica dell’uniforme così come dei capelli di Rapunzel che gli sfiorano appena l’altro braccio. E invoca pazienza. «Rapunzel, Jack vuole che lo perdoni per aver riso della tua cioccolata.»

«Di’ pure a Jack che non gli basteranno queste misere imitazioni di scuse per mangiare la mia cioccolata.»

«Rapunzel ha detto di no, Jack.»

«Di’ a Rapunzel che non mi è mai passato per la mente di mangiare la sua cioccolata, Hic.»

«Ehi, Hic, ho una lettera per i miei e non mi va di scomodare un gufo. Non è che la consegneresti tu? Mi sembri abituato.»

«Grazie di questa sintesi illuminante, Merida.»

«Oh, _insomma_!» Rapunzel sbotta così all’improvviso che Sdentato, acciambellato ai suoi piedi, rizza il pelo e la testa e la fissa con gli occhi spalancati, le pupille ridotte a due fessure verticali. Hiccup cerca di restare concentrato sul suo libro, ma inevitabilmente si scopre a sbirciare a sua volta la ragazza che si alza di scatto, supera una Merida sghignazzante, tira fuori un mucchio di cioccolatini dallo zaino e torna verso di loro per scaraventarli tutti addosso a Jack. «Tieni, ingrato. Ma non pensare di averne diritto anche l’anno prossimo.»

Jack si sforza di assumere un’aria contrita, ma Hiccup è troppo vicino per non notare il suo divertimento. Si accomoda meglio contro il tronco del faggio che è diventato il loro posto –miracolosamente: non aveva mai avuto un posto _suo_ , figuriamoci se avrebbe mai immaginato di poter averne uno da _condividere_ – e cerca di recuperare il paragrafo giusto, ma viene distratto ancora una volta da un’ombra che si staglia sulle pagine. Alza gli occhi e si ritrova un cioccolatino a un soffio dal naso, e il rossore sul viso di Rapunzel poco più in là non sembra affatto quello di una persona arrabbiata.

«Vi ho detto che ne avevo fatti per tutti, no?»

Hiccup giura a se stesso che, se Jack sceglierà proprio questo momento per rimettersi a prenderla in giro, gli caccerà direttamente la bacchetta in un occhio.

 

 

 

**# Pasqua**

 

Merida fissa a bocca aperta l’uovo coloratissimo e il fiocco rosso che lo accompagna: a San Valentino il cioccolato per tutti, e adesso questo.

Dal canto suo, Rapunzel la fissa come se si sentisse sotto esame. «Non ti piace? Oh, no, non ti piace. Pensavo di aver capito che il tuo colore preferito era il rosso. Forse l’ho confuso con il giallo? No, il giallo piace più a Hiccup, vero? Dai, dimmelo, non mi offendo!»

Merida alza le mani per bloccare quel fiume in piena di apprensioni; i compagni al suo tavolo cominciano a mostrare interesse per quella Corvonero con le mani pasticciate di colore – e davvero, soltanto Rapunzel riesce a farla _preoccupare_ degli sguardi allarmati degli altri. Le sorride con autentica gratitudine.

«No, no, Punzie. Mi piace tantissimo. Stavo solo pensando che sei... sei troppo buona, ecco. Non dovevi disturbarti...»

Rapunzel s’illumina come un albero di Natale, scuote la testa con leggerezza e poi si allontana, cestino di uova al braccio, la treccia svolazzante sopra le spalle, sicuramente per distribuire altri segni del suo immenso affetto al tavolo dei Tassorosso che la guardano avvicinarsi con tanto d’occhi – il coniglietto di Pasqua più solerte del mondo. Tra tutti, Merida distingue l’aria vagamente impaziente di Once-ler e non può fare a meno di ridere tra sé.

Torna al suo uovo, ma non prima di aver lanciato un «Beh?» in direzione delle folte sopracciglia alzate di Hip.

Anche questo nuovo cioccolato ha la stessa dolcezza di Punzie, ma d’altro canto, non è chissà quale scoperta.

 

 

 

**# Vacanze estive**

 

_Avevo una sorella._

«Promettete di venire a trovarmi? Dai, mi sentirò sola senza di voi.»

_In pratica l’ho uccisa._

Suona così sincera, e seria, anche, che Jack non se la sente di risfoderare il suo amico sarcasmo. Si guarda intorno nello scompartimento per osservare le reazioni degli altri: Rapunzel che non vede l’ora e Hiccup che nasconde un «Mmm, sì, certo, verrò anch’io» tra le sbarre della gabbietta di Sdentato. Merida si rivolge a lui, radiosa.

«E tu, Jack?»

_Faceva così freddo._

Ha detto loro, a tutti loro, che cosa ha fatto e che cosa ha vissuto e che cosa si è sentito per anni. E alla fine non è stato neanche il Natale a costringerlo. L’ha fatto perché ha voluto, perché ha pensato che loro meritassero di sapere, perché ha sentito che infine sarebbe stata una liberazione – _la_ _vede ancora gridare sull’orlo del baratro nel ghiaccio spalancato dai suoi passi stupidi di bambino curioso, ma_ quasi _non pensa più che è stata tutta colpa sua_. Loro sono stati l’autunno e la primavera, hanno disperso il freddo; e il vecchio Jack, quello che rideva, quello che ormai ha ricominciato a ridere, sorride apertamente all’estate degli occhi di Merida che lo invita ancora più vicino al calore del sole.

_In pratica..._

«Io? Sono già lì.»

Anche Hiccup e Rapunzel sorridono, del sorriso di chi si ferma per strada ad aspettare chi è rimasto poco indietro.

L’Espresso per Hogwarts corre verso casa, e per una volta sembra proprio che il ritorno non faccia male a nessuno.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> È la volta delle feste; le feste a Hogwarts vengono vissute in un modo tale da appassionare anche un’antifesta come me! E tuttavia questo è il capitolo che finora mi ha dato più pensieri – volevo che fosse il preludio ad alcune rivelazioni più specifiche circa il passato dei personaggi, ergo la citazione iniziale incompleta da _La Pietra Filosofale_ , ma per non smorzare l’atmosfera generalmente fluff e hurt/comfort ho messo l’angst decisamente in secondo piano e il risultato è che non ne sono per niente soddisfatta. Vedete, il mio Jack nel suo essere giocherellone e spensierato ha causato la morte della sorellina nel giorno di Natale (pensate alla scena del film, e rovesciatela nel modo in cui _non_ avreste mai voluto vederla ;__;), ed è una cosa difficile da superare, ma anche da raccontare. Mi sarebbe piaciuto concentrarmi su di lui che confidava tutta la storia agli altri, che ammetteva più o meno ad alta voce di non essere più _esistito_ finché non sono arrivati loro a _non_ giudicarlo colpevole – ma appunto, il dolore sarebbe stato insostenibile, fin troppo ai fini della storia. E d’altro canto non potevo neppure rimandare; questa è una condivisione da primo anno, meglio mettere subito le cose in chiaro quando un amico capisce che c’è un motivo se odi tanto il ghiaccio, la neve, il freddo e il significato del tuo stesso cognome... E così boh. Boh. Ti tratto troppo male, Jack. *dà cioccolato*  
>  Ah, sì: il ragazzo Tassorosso incrociato da Mavis sotto il vischio non è altri che il suo Johnny – perché certe coppie canon sono canon SEMPRE e COMUNQUE.


	5. Diagon Alley ~ ... e per questo va trattata con cautela.

Pigna, pizzicotto, manicotto, tigre ~

~ _once upon another tale._

V

Diagon Alley

{ _... e per questo va trattata con cautela._ }

**# Il Ghirigoro**

 

Rapunzel volteggia estasiata da uno scaffale all’altro. Hiccup non si stancherebbe mai di guardarla, con quello sguardo incantato, i fiori – tanti – nei capelli sempre lunghissimi e l’aria di chi, anche a distanza di molto tempo, continua a chiedersi se la bellezza del mondo circostante non sia altro che un lungo sogno fantastico. È così grato di averla incontrata anche qui, anche ora. È così diverso dalla sua prima, intimorita visita nella sua nuova vita...

Lascia scorrere gli occhi sui corridoi, sugli stessi passi che appena un anno fa ha percorso al fianco di suo padre – suo padre che non era mai stato così fiero, prima, _né dopo_ , mai così burberamente emozionato come mentre lo guidava verso i titoli più altisonanti dell’intera libreria: _Sulle orme dei draghi_ ; _De interfector draconis: grandi cacciatori del nostro tempo_ ; _Storie di draghi e di uomini_. In pratica la storia della sua famiglia.

Si ferma davanti all’espositore di un volume spesso e rigido, dalla copertina di pelle finemente trattata fino a incresparsi con naturalezza nelle forme di un drago elegante e nero come la notte. «Un giorno» gli ha detto _lui_ , «tra quelle pagine vedrai anche il tuo nome.» Ma Hiccup non ha bisogno di veder scritto il proprio nome, non ce l’aveva allora e non ce l’ha adesso; non ha avuto il coraggio di dirgli che, piuttosto che appendere un cranio maestoso sul caminetto della stanza per gli ospiti e vantarsi del coraggio e della forza necessari per garantire loro un tale fregio, il suo _vero_ sogno non è più presuntuoso dell’ammirare la linea di due immense ali in volo, una forza che trascende l’aria e la terra, perché creature come quelle non vanno comprese, non vanno distrutte, forse vanno soltanto ammirate.

_Egoista o codardo?_

Rapunzel è al suo fianco e Hiccup torna al presente, alla sua vicinanza buona. Si volta e vede che anche lei è caduta nell’incantesimo della copertina che sembra animata di vita propria.

«Ehi, Hic. Pensi che un giorno volerai su un drago?»

Hiccup cerca di non ridere, perché lei non sa, non immagina – non potrebbe essere più lontana da quel mondo di aspettative _e delusioni_ che erano _e sono_ gli occhi di suo padre.

«Uh, non saprei.» Si passa una mano dietro il collo, ostentando incuranza. «Non ho intenzione di essere l’ennesimo Haddock che diventa famoso per aver salvato una città dall’attacco di un drago selvaggio... Ma immagino che volare sarebbe... forte, invece.» Batte le palpebre: non riesce a credere di aver detto così _tanto_ , così, senza pianificarlo.

Rapunzel lo guarda col capo inclinato e con la curiosità di una bambina, e Hiccup quasi si aspetta un fuoco di domande, ma vede subito che lei non lo giudica, si limita a sorridere.

«Beh, vedi di venire a prendermi, quando lo farai.»

E ricambiare il sorriso è così naturale e semplice che gli ultimi echi di quelle aspettative e delusioni – _e di quella domanda_ – si spengono del tutto.

«Voi due! Ma insomma, devo trovarveli io i libri di testo?»

Hiccup sussulta, poi ride e segue Rapunzel verso l’impazienza chiassosa di Merida, lasciandosi alle spalle il _Libro dei Draghi_ e le sue serie impietose di ‘estremamente pericoloso – uccidere a vista’.

 

 

 

**# Accessori di Prima Qualità per il Quidditch**

 

«Ehi, dov’è finito Frost?»

«Uh, deve aver seguito Rapunzel al...»

«Ma _dai_. E se ne va così? Mi pianta nel bel mezzo di un acceso confronto tra le attuali scope più veloci del mondo? Non posso crederci! Che ne è del suo spirito di competizione?»

Hiccup scrolla le spalle. È immobile al centro del negozio, le mani sprofondate nelle tasche, e non guarda nulla in particolare – ma Merida potrebbe giurare che tutta la sua attenzione è monopolizzata dall’ultimo modello di Nimbus a meno di tre passi da lui. Sorridendo, gli si porta accanto.

«Ho intenzione di provare a entrare nella squadra di Quidditch di Grifondoro, quest’anno» annuncia.

«Oh.» Hiccup annuisce, distratto. «Congratulazioni.»

«Dovresti risparmiarle per quando avrò superato l’audizione, Hic.»

«Sì, scusa.»

Merida sogghigna tanto che sente gli angoli della bocca sfiorarle quasi le orecchie. «Frost sarà sicuramente nella squadra di Serpeverde. L’ho visto volare, è in gamba. Cioè, non andrò a dirglielo in faccia, però lo è. Sarebbe un peccato se tutto il divertimento spettasse solo a lui...»

«Mmm.»

«Ho visto volare anche te, sai.»

Hiccup sobbalza come se avesse preso la scossa. Finalmente si concentra su di lei, dimentico della Nimbus. «C-cosa? Q-quando?»

Lei scrolla le spalle. «Mah, a Storia della Magia, credo. Mi annoiavo, così mi sono messa a guardare la tua lezione di volo dalla finestra. Dubito che qualcuno se ne sia accorto.»

Hiccup si rabbuia. «Fantastico. Fa davvero piacere sapersi spiati, sul serio.»

«Intanto che ironizzi sulla cosa per non darmi a vedere che ti vergogni come un ladro di caramelle» lo stuzzica Merida, e lui arrossisce _proprio_ del rossore tipico da ladro di caramelle, «non ti va di prendere in considerazione l’eventualità di seguire il mio esempio? So che il Cercatore di Corvonero si è diplomato l’anno scorso.» Gli indica la Nimbus, fingendo di non immaginare neppure di sfuggita che l’abbia fissata fino a cinque secondi fa. «Ti ci vedo bene, su quella.»

Hiccup bofonchia ancora qualcosa di incomprensibile, fissando la scopa come se gli avesse fatto un torto, ma con una traccia appena percettibile di struggente desiderio.

Merida non osa forzare troppo la mano, ma la verità è che muore dalla voglia di volare con lui.

 

 

 

**# Serraglio Stregato**

 

«Non so cosa dicesse la tua, biondina, ma la _mia_ lettera d’ammissione all’epoca parlava chiaramente di un gufo _o_ un gatto _o_ un rospo.»

Rapunzel sbuffa, senza smettere di osservare con attenzione la gabbietta in piena vista sul bancone. Jack sa essere davvero polemico, a volte. «Merida mi ha raccontato di un ragazzo Grifondoro che si è portato un topo: nessuno gli ha mai detto niente.»

Anche di spalle lo sente distintamente sospirare. «Beh, se vogliamo credere a tutto quello che dice Merida...»

« _Ohh_ _!_ » Rapunzel si scioglie letteralmente quando la bestiola nella gabbia decide di abbassare le difese e farsi più vicina alle sbarre: ora può vedere il suo colore naturale, e si sente un po’ una privilegiata per questo. «Ma sei _adorabile_. Sì, ho deciso... Ti chiamerò Pascal. Ti piace Pascal? Lo prendo» aggiunge ad alta voce, rivolta alla strega dietro il banco, che con un sorriso e un assenso si prepara ad accogliere il suo acquisto.

Jack si appoggia con una spalla all’unico angolo di parete sgombro da mensole e trespoli; Rapunzel si sente il suo sguardo addosso per tutta la durata dello scambio tra gabbietta e galeoni. Quando infine si volta, col suo nuovo amico sotto il braccio, vede che la fissa con un’aria esageratamente stralunata.

«Giuro su tutto quello che vuoi che non ti facevo un tipo da rane.»

Rapunzel si acciglia. «Pascal è un _camaleonte_.»

«Quello che è.» Jack si avvicina per scrutarne la figurina, tornata di un colore indefinibile. «Sei proprio sicura che nessuno ti farà storie, eh?»

«Beh» ride lei, «se proprio volessero impedirmi di tenerlo, prima dovrebbero _trovarlo_ , ti pare?»

Come per dare conferma alle sue parole, Pascal si accoccola sul fondo della gabbietta, ne assume l’esatta tonalità e diventa quasi del tutto invisibile.

«Oh, diabolica.» Senza muoversi, Jack la scruta di sotto in su, da vicino. «Tu chi sei, che hai fatto alla vera Rapunzel?»

Rapunzel ridacchia, un po’ a disagio – sarà anche un anno che si conoscono, ma è praticamente la prima volta che Jack la chiama per nome: fa uno strano effetto – e volta il viso per scoprire che la strega si è dileguata nel retro del negozio; gli animali non devono gradire l’improvvisa mancanza d’attenzioni, perché scelgono proprio questo momento per iniziare a stridere, squittire, miagolare e strillare in vari toni.

«Sembra quasi che si stiano mettendo in mostra.» Rapunzel intrufola un dito nella gabbietta per giocare con Pascal, ritraendosi perché Jack si guardi intorno. «Tu non hai intenzione di prendere un animale?»

«Non direi» fa lui, di malavoglia. «I rospi non mi attirano e Testa di Tufo è allergico ai gatti...»

«Chi è Testa di Tufo?» chiede Rapunzel, curiosa.

«Un idiota.» Jack cammina con aria annoiata davanti ai posatoi per volatili. «Quanto ai gufi, non saprei che farmene. Non ho a chi scrivere. O comunque non saprei _cosa_ scrivere.»

Rapunzel vorrebbe prendersi a schiaffi per non averci pensato prima. Già, anche la _sua_ famiglia non è tutta rose e fiori... Ma poi un lampo di bianco, uno splendido bianco latte, attira la sua attenzione: si avvicina agli espositori e si ferma appena alle spalle di Jack, indicandogli la civetta più piccola che abbia mai visto.

«Non è che devi prenderne uno per _usarlo_ , e basta. Vedi come ti sta guardando? È evidente che vuole fare amicizia!»

Jack segue il suo dito senza entusiasmo. La civetta, scoprendo ricambiato l’esame, si gonfia tutta e comincia a pavoneggiarsi.

 

 

 

**# Gelateria Fortebraccio**

 

«Che carina.»

Jack le scocca un’occhiata indagatrice sopra il confine del cono gigante, cercando di capire se lo stia prendendo in giro o no, ma Merida sta guardando la minuscola civetta con un sorriso vero. Si rilassa un po’.

«Mh» assente, «sai, la biondina ha insistito tanto.»

«Oh, sono sicura di sì.» Merida si sporge dall’altro lato del tavolo per accarezzare con un dito il becco della bestiola, all’apparenza ignara del gelato che già le si scioglie nell’altra mano. «A quale specie appartiene?»

«Pare che sia una civetta delle tane» risponde Jack senza particolare enfasi, anche se in cuor suo quell’animale gli piace, e molto: vive in un piccolo posto tutto suo, _caldo_ e _sicuro_ – non si può dire lo stesso di tutti i volatili, anzi, la libertà non è quasi mai sicurezza. «Non ho capito di preciso come mai questa qui sia così lontana dal suo ambiente naturale, ma magari è stata allevata in cattività.»

«Sembra quasi che ti abbia... beh... _riconosciuto_.» Merida solleva uno sguardo luminosissimo e Jack, confuso, comincia a chiedersi quanto tempo ci voglia a Madama McClan per aggiustare le divise di Hiccup e Rapunzel. È raro che Merida scivoli verso il sentimentale, e in tutta onestà lui da solo non sa affatto come gestirla. «Le hai già dato un nome?»

Jack mordicchia il cono. Scruta la civetta. Sarà il caldo, perché _fa_ caldo adesso, o forse sarà Merida, _perché no?_ ; fatto sta che non ha voglia di scherzare neanche lui. E all’improvviso sa esattamente qual è il nome giusto.

«Dente da Latte.»

Merida sembra sorpresa. «Uhm. Le civette hanno i denti?»

«Non lo so e non m’importa» le risponde, e senza accorgersene fa scivolare a sua volta una mano tra le sbarre per sfiorarle la testolina, le piume lisce e morbide come i capelli di una bambina fiduciosa. «Ma è così che chiamavo mia sorella.»

Ormai non la guarda più in viso, ma non gli serve questo per sapere che sta sorridendo.

«È bello sentirti parlare di lei.»

Jack vorrebbe dirle tante cose, davvero, vorrebbe. La verità è che, in cuor suo, sotto strati e strati di quel ghiaccio protettivo solcato appena da crepe sottili – le stesse crepe che sono loro, Hiccup, Rapunzel, Merida – palpita come un sole l’esigenza di dirle quanto conti il fatto di averli incontrati, quanto gli abbia fatto bene il tocco gentile della timidezza dell’uno, della dolcezza dell’altra, del calore di lei; vorrebbe farle sapere che è grato al caso, alla sorte, a qualunque cosa sia stata a metterlo sulla sua strada il giorno dell’Espresso per Hogwarts, quando si è sentito travolto per la prima volta dal fulmine rosso, perché non gli ci è voluto molto per scoprire che il fulmine rosso aveva tutta la forza necessaria a spaccare il ghiaccio e sciogliere la neve e...

Alza gli occhi e sogghigna trionfante. «Parlerei di qualsiasi cosa, Ferguson, pur di distarti abbastanza da farti sprecare un gelato.»

Merida si ricorda di colpo, abbassa gli occhi sulle proprie dita pasticciate di cioccolato e fragola e comincia a borbottare, cercando di salvare il salvabile. Jack si prende volentieri tutti i suoi insulti, benevoli o meno che siano, senza quasi rendersi conto che per tutto il tempo ha continuato a coccolare la sua nuova piccola Dente da Latte.

 

 

 

**# Il Paiolo Magico**

«Se mia madre mi vedesse adesso le verrebbe una crisi isterica, poco ma sicuro.»

Jack sghignazza e Hiccup armeggia ostentatamente con le coperte, nascondendo così il viso, anche se è facile individuare di tanto in tanto le sue orecchie rosso fuoco. Dal canto suo, Rapunzel si limita a scuotere la testa sorridendo, senza smettere di pettinarsi con cura. Hanno sempre sentito Merida lamentarsi delle vedute ristrette della signora Ferguson – «talmente all’antica da organizzarmi persino un matrimonio combinato, ve lo dico io!» – ma qualche volta le viene il dubbio che l’amica esageri un po’. Per quanto, deve ammetterlo, anche _lei_ in un primo momento si è sentita un filino a disagio all’idea di condividere una stanza con i ragazzi, la notte prima della partenza per Hogwarts... Anche se lei non ha più una mamma da contrariare oppure no.

Merida gattona sul suo letto fino ad arrivarle alle spalle; Rapunzel la sente, prima ancora che vederla nello specchio, e in qualche modo sa che lei sa a cosa sta pensando.

«Com’era?»

Sorride. C’è stato un tempo in cui era difficile parlarne. C’è stato un tempo, lungo e doloroso, in cui l’unica cosa giusta da fare sembrava starsene immobili e in silenzio a veder crescere i propri capelli, _quei capelli che alla mamma piacevano tanto_ , a guardare la luce del sole attraversarne ogni singola ciocca e vincere l’impulso di odiarla. Oggi non è più così, riflette abbassando il pettine e voltandosi per abbracciare con lo sguardo tutta la stanza – Hiccup che dà la caccia a Sdentato sotto le coperte senza guardarla, nel suo solito modo di dare spazio agli altri senza guardarli, e Jack che non ride più ma non ha neppure quell’aria arrabbiata che ogni tanto lo assale ancora, quella che _sa_ che la spaventa tanto e che cerca di non mostrarle più, e Merida, naturalmente, che usa parole e voce e domande soltanto perché è il suo modo di starti vicina. Sono tutti così diversi, e tutti così speciali.

Si accoccola meglio sullo sgabello, si abbraccia le gambe, e canta loro quella stessa canzone che parla di fiori.

Capiranno. Capiscono sempre.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Seconda parte della stessa citazione da _La Pietra Filosofale_ , che ora scoprite mutilata appositamente per svelare a poco a poco i diversi background dei protagonisti.  
> Volevo assolutamente lasciare il destino di Hiccup legato ai draghi, e sì, so che nel mondo potteriano i draghi selvaggi vengono ‘domati’ in luoghi come la Romania, ma mi piaceva l’idea che Hic provenisse da una lunga stirpe di cacciatori dediti ad abbattere le bestie incontrollabili e a salvare paesi interi – più o meno come nel canon, insomma. E anche il mio Hiccup semplicemente non c’entra nulla con il suo mondo. Ricordate l’accenno che ha fatto a Jack sul voler rimandare il primo confronto familiare post-Smistamento? Ebbene, questo perché la sua famiglia si aspettava di vederlo a Serpeverde, in nome appunto di un’antica tradizione, e lui invece è finito a Corvonero... perché è il primo della sua gente a _guardare oltre_. Posso sembrare disarticolata ma alla fine ho sempre un headcanon che collega tutto, d’oh!  
>  Per quanto riguarda Merida e Rapunzel, le loro sono family!issues sicuramente meno angst, ma allo stesso modo ho voluto mantenere il rapporto conflittuale tra Merida e sua madre e alludere al fatto che Rapunzel abbia perso la sua e ne sia rimasta profondamente toccata – e potete benissimo indentificarla come Gothel: sono convintissima che Punzie non supererà mai la perdita della donna che comunque, al di là di tutto, nel film è stata il suo unico punto di riferimento per diciotto anni, e mi piace sempre tornarci su. E in effetti non sono neanche sicura che sia una storia meno angst di quella di Hiccup.  
> Infine, era doveroso introdurre Pascal e Dente da Latte, anche se quest’ultima è stato l’ennesimo pretesto per angstizzare _anche_ su Jack /O/ Sono pessima. (Oh, BTW: ho conosciuto le civette delle nevi grazie al romanzo _Hoot_ e non sono certa che se ne trovino di bianche, così come d’altro canto sono sicurissima che _non_ se ne trovino in Inghilterra... Invoco la licenza poetica per qualsiasi strafalcione in merito. XD)


	6. Quidditch ~ Ora, il Quidditch è abbastanza facile da capire, anche se giocare non lo è altrettanto.

Pigna, pizzicotto, manicotto, tigre ~

~ _once upon another tale._

VI

Quidditch

{ _Ora, il Quidditch è abbastanza facile da capire, anche se giocare non lo è altrettanto._ }

**# Grifondoro vs Tassorosso**

 

Gli spogliatoi echeggiano dell’incedere sicuro del passo delle due nuove Cacciatrici di Grifondoro. I giocatori più grandi hanno imparato fin dal primo allenamento ad evitare battute sui loro capelli – Merida ha già faticato abbastanza per mettere a tacere Jack, coi suoi irritanti «Non lo sapevi? Nella tua Casa quello è un _chiaro_ segno di raccomandazione!», e in cuor suo ringrazia il cielo che Hip abbia preso a mostrare i denti ogni volta che qualche compagno di squadra pronuncia la parola ‘rosso’ – ma _oggi_ , si dicono con gli occhi mentre emergono dalle divise fiammanti con i cappucci bordati d’oro, oggi è tempo di sfatare il mito e dimostrare la propria bravura al grande pubblico.

Hip è la prima a scuotersi dall’istante di meditazione, battendo un pugno contro il palmo per assestarsi i guanti, o forse solo per colpire qualcosa. «Andiamo?»

«Ti raggiungo» fa Merida. Non lo confesserebbe neanche sotto tortura, ma ha bisogno di un altro po’ di tempo, prima di uscire ad affrontare per la prima volta lo stadio gremito.

Hip gonfia il considerevole petto e s’incammina con aria arcigna, da primate, verso lo spogliatoio dei ragazzi. Appare così buffa che Merida deve soffocare una risata. È già sparita oltre la porta quando sulla parete di fronte a lei si disegna l’ombra familiare di uno spilungone.

«Allora, signorina Ferguson, pronta a inaugurare la tua carriera sportiva mangiando la polvere?»

Merida assume un’espressione scandalizzata, voltandosi a guardare un inedito Once-ler che ostenta una sorprendente espressione alla Jack Frost.

«Cosa? _Tu_ osi dire una cosa del genere a _me_? _Tu_ non fai neanche parte della tua squadra, _Oncie_ , secondo le mie fonti.»

«Questo perché _io_ non gironzolo in giro sulle scope a fare figuracce» l’ammonisce lui con quel suo lungo dito da strimpellatore. «Sono abbastanza sicuro che, alla fine della partita, tra noi due non sarò io quello che si vergognerà di più.»

Merida incrocia le braccia e s’imbroncia, in una fedele imitazione di Rapunzel. «Tu non sei il mio Oncie, vero? Sei, non so, il suo gemello malvagio di Serpeverde. Ecco, sì, così ha senso. E ci scommetterei che sei pure l’amichetto del cuore di Frost. Vattene via, prima che mi metta a strillare.»

Once-ler è ancora sulla soglia che dà sull’esterno dello stadio, stagliato in controluce, ma Merida ha la netta impressione che sia arrossito, e non sul ‘Serpeverde’ ma sul ‘ _mio_ ’. Sorride trionfante – missione compiuta: ora non resta che vincere la partita, dopodiché la giornata sarà definitivamente positiva.

«E va bene, Grifondoro, io ti ho avvertita...»

«Aspetta!» Ci ripensa, lo ferma appena prima che lui se ne vada col naso all’aria. Once-ler si volta di nuovo, per metà, con fare sostenuto. «Che ne dici di una scommessa? Se vinciamo noi, alla prossima partita di Tassorosso tu te ne vai a sederti nella tifoseria avversaria.»

Una parte di lei si aspetta di vederlo saltare per aria – dopotutto, si è presentato nel suo spogliatoio _appositamente_ per fomentare la concorrenza, _o no?_ – ma, per una qualche misteriosa ragione, Once-ler si esibisce in un nuovo sogghigno che non promette niente di buono.

«Mi sta bene. Se invece vinciamo noi, tu mi farai un favore.»

Merida resta a lambiccarsi per un pezzo sul significato oscuro delle sue ultime parole, anche dopo che lui è sparito come Hip dietro una porta chiusa. Chissà, forse l’ipotesi del gemello malvagio di Serpeverde non è del tutto da escludere.

 

 

 

**# Tassorosso vs Corvonero**

 

«Uhm, permesso? Scusate. Mi spiace. Ahia. Ehi, è libero quel posto?»

Rapunzel è così concentrata su Hiccup – concentrata, soprattutto, nell’inviare pensieri positivi oltre la sua espressione terrorizzata, impegnando nell’impresa ogni fibra del proprio essere – che ci mette un po’ a rendersi conto che qualcuno, incastrato in un gruppetto urlante, sta parlando con lei. A malincuore si guarda intorno; il qualcuno è Once-ler, che ha appena calpestato un piede di Audrey e ora si sta profondendo in scuse, accolte dal sorriso paziente di lei. La preoccupazione per Hiccup è ancora così pressante che, di nuovo, Rapunzel non si rende subito conto dell’incongruenza della scena, limitandosi a far cenno al ragazzo di raggiungerla nel posto accanto al suo, per riportare subito gli occhi sul campo, dove i due Capitani si stringono la mano e le due squadre si preparano a schizzare in aria sulle scope... Soltanto quando Once-ler, superata Audrey e poi lei stessa, le si è ormai seduto vicino, Rapunzel _realizza_ e si volta a guardarlo con uno scatto tale che la spessa treccia bionda gli colpisce forte un braccio.

« _Ahi_! Senti, sul serio, io mi faccio gli affari miei e non ti chiedo spiegazioni sui tuoi capelli, però...»

«Ma tu che ci fai qui?» lo interrompe Rapunzel, talmente attonita da dimenticarsi quasi di Hiccup e del suo nervosismo che riesce a dilagare lassù fino a lei. «Questa è la tribuna di Corvonero!» Bizzarro; cose del genere è più abituata a dirle a Jack.

Once-ler sospira e a sua volta guarda il campo. «È una lunga storia. Chiedi a Merida.»

«Oh.» Rapunzel si riconcentra su Hiccup. Potrebbe anche farsela bastare, come spiegazione – Merida a volte le riserva sorprese così – ma in effetti è curiosissima. Acclama la partenza insieme a tutti gli altri, ma poi, pur continuando a seguire l’amico con lo sguardo e con tutta l’intensità dei suoi pensieri positivi, non può fare a meno di rivolgersi ancora a Once-ler. «Hai perso una scommessa, per caso?»

«Però, sei brava! L’anno prossimo ricordati di scegliere Divinazione.» Once-ler segue con lei la traiettoria di Hiccup, che vola adesso con incredibile agio al di sopra di tutti, alla ricerca del Boccino. «Hic mi sembra in forma. Due secondi fa avevo l’impressione che stesse per vomitare.»

«Sì, lui è fatto così.» Rapunzel non riesce proprio a trattenersi, anche se sa benissimo che né il luogo né il momento sono i più adatti per una discussione anche solo vagamente concernente Merida. «Una scommessa su che cosa?»

«Diciamo che tipi come me e te, Punzie, devono starsene bene alla larga dal Quidditch e rimanere con i piedi piantati per terra» risponde Once-ler, adottando le espressioni più tipiche di Merida, ma in tono un po’ più mogio.

«Chi è il Cercatore di Tassorosso?» li interrompe Audrey, il naso in su – sembra trovare perfettamente ordinaria la presenza di un Tassorosso tra le fila di Corvonero sovreccitati dal tifo. Rapunzel individua una zazzera rossa alle calcagna di Hiccup, e intanto si chiede se l’amica non voglia approfittare di Once-ler per strappargli informazioni sul nemico. Oh, accidenti. Il Quidditch la rende paranoica.

«Ah, è Johnny. Johnny Harker. È del mio anno e penso abbia una cotta per la vampira, ma non so dirti se sia in gamba. Ho capito che ne capisco molto meno di quanto pensassi...»

Rapunzel osserva attentamente Johnny Harker, chiedendosi se a Hiccup non servirà qualcosa in più che i suoi semplici pensieri positivi, e al contempo sforzandosi di non contagiarlo con il _suo_ , di nervosismo, ora che lui sembra così tranquillo e sicuro di sé, il tutto continuando a fare congetture circa la misteriosa scommessa tra Once-ler e Merida.

«Va bene» si arrende – _non può reggere_ tutte quelle domande insieme. «Dimmi solo una cosa. Che sarebbe successo, se avessi vinto tu?»

Non ha staccato gli occhi dal gioco nemmeno per un secondo, eppure, chissà perché, è sicurissima che ora Once-ler stia sorridendo.

«Assolutamente niente di speciale.»

Rapunzel vorrebbe insistere, ma Gambedipesce ha appena parato un bel tiro e nello stesso istante Hiccup ha avvistato il Boccino – per oggi, preoccuparsi per la partita le dovrà bastare.

 

 

 

**# Grifondoro vs Corvonero**

 

Dopo la sua prima partita, culminata nella sensazione di freddo calore che era il Boccino ben stretto tra le sue mani – e il pubblico che impazziva, e laggiù la chioma inconfondibile di Rapunzel che ballava di gioia accanto a... _Once-ler_? – per un periodo, un periodo di una lunghezza un filo imbarazzante, Hiccup si è visto riconoscere e salutare nei corridoi e Hogwarts non gli è parsa più la stessa. Per settimane non ha avuto le idee chiare su come comportarsi, e anche lontano da quelle nuove attenzioni, da solo, a notte fonda, non ha saputo determinare se fosse il caso di scrivere a suo padre che dopotutto _c’è_ qualcosa d’inerente al volo che sappia fare, _anche se non prevede l’uccidere draghi_... Jack è stato l’unico in tutta la scuola a investirlo bonariamente del sentimento opposto, ricordandogli che a battere Tassorosso «non ci vuole niente» e che «devi ancora vedertela con me, Hic, e considera sempre che Ferguson si sta preparando da _mesi_ a mangiarti in pubblico in un sol boccone. Ammesso che ci riesca, dal momento che giocate in due ruoli completamente diversi...»

Hiccup non si è aspettato niente, la prima volta che ci ha pensato, quando Merida gli si è portata accanto davanti a quella Nimbus, a Diagon Alley. Non ha pensato che potesse significare qualcosa per lui o per qualcun altro, sapendo solo quello che ha sempre saputo, da tutta la vita. _Volare sarebbe forte_.

«Stai contando le farfalle o aspetti che un drago emerga dal centro della terra?»

Alla sua prima partita era così nervoso da non riflettere quasi su ciò che faceva e sentiva e viveva. Alla sua seconda partita, oggi, mentre i riccioli di Merida gli sfiorano di sfuggita il viso come scie di comete in fiamme, Hiccup deve lottare con se stesso per ricordarsi che il Quidditch è uno sport, e uno sport ha uno scopo, e lui dovrebbe sfrecciare all’inseguimento di quello scopo e _non_ restarsene così a mezz’aria a godersi, nel volo, quello strano senso di libertà.

Ma per questo gli ci vuole un minuto, un minuto di una lunghezza un filo imbarazzante.

 

 

 

**# Serpeverde vs Tassorosso**

 

Non è che non se ne fosse accorto, insomma, è dallo scorso Natale che ha dei fondati sospetti. Ricorda molto chiaramente il vischio, forse più chiaramente di Mavis – che ha sempre fatto di tutto per schermirsi, salvo poi tradire sussulti più o meno immotivati al passaggio dei Tassorosso accanto al loro tavolo a colazione. E, in tutta coscienza, non può certo aspettarsi che la squadra avversaria non ricorra a ogni espediente pur di trarre il meglio dall’ultima possibilità di rimettersi in pista: al loro posto farebbe esattamente le stesse cose, ricorrerebbe agli stessi meschini mezzucci, _compreso_ l’amoreggiare con il nemico.

Resta però il fatto che lui, che Mavis, che praticamente _tutti_ loro hanno qualcosa da dimostrare.

«Datti una sveglia, Nosferatu!» sbraita Astrid spazzando la via di fronte a loro, strappando la Pluffa al Cacciatore Tassorosso di turno, mentre per l’ennesima volta – accidentalmente o meno – Mavis s’imbatte in Harker e rimane imbambolata.

Jack vorrebbe urlarle di piantarla di chiamarla così, ma la sua voce non vincerebbe su quella di Moccicoso che copre alle spalle la ragazza ululando il suo perpetuo « _Oy_ _, oy, oy!_ »

Esasperato, si ferma in un punto qualsiasi del campo e rimane immobile per un paio di secondi, a guardarsi intorno. La sua squadra è composta da una coppia di Battitori che nei momenti di noia si prendono a bastonate l’un l’altro, una coppia di Cacciatori in cui _lui_ è più interessato a _lei_ che alla Pluffa, e una terza Cacciatrice attualmente troppo presa dal Cercatore avversario per segnare anche una sola rete. Altro che Boccino; prima bisognerebbe trovare un po’ di _credibilità_ , in questa partita.

La strategia dei Tassorosso è fin troppo chiara: posti di fronte alla possibilità di tornare in classifica sconfiggendo una squadra di primini, non devono giudicare troppo disdicevole che Harker approfitti del suo ascendente su Mavis così che i Serpeverde non possano contare su di lei – tanto, per quanto lei si sforzi, tutta la scuola se n’è accorta. La vampira centododicenne che si trasforma in gelatina per un Tassorosso qualsiasi! Jack sarebbe volentieri il primo a prenderla in giro fino alla morte, non fosse che è anche la _sua_ squadra quella che oggi si gioca la faccia.

Passato il momento, e senza ancora veder traccia del Boccino, si lancia verso Mavis evitando il Bolide che Testa Bruta ha appena spedito allegramente addosso al gemello. La raggiunge in tempo per evitare che, di nuovo, Harker le sbarri la strada e la distragga.

«Non che la cosa non mi diverta» le dice con tutta l’indulgenza possibile, mentre volano affiancati sfiorandosi le ginocchia, «ma potresti cercare di _fingere_ , almeno, che il gioco t’interessi il minimo indispensabile?»

L’espressione che Mavis gli rivolge, accompagnata dalle parole che la seguono, appare assurdamente fuori luogo. «Non sarai mica geloso, Jack?»

Jack non coglie il nesso, all’inizio. Poi qualcosa negli occhi di lei lo fa sentire un idiota: finora ha creduto che fosse Harker ad approfittarsi di Mavis, _e invece è esattamente il contrario_. Troppo occupato a distrarre lei, lui stesso dimentica di fare il suo dovere...

Tutto ciò gli esplode in mente in meno di un secondo, e allora si guarda intorno improvvisamente frenetico; e come in miracolosa risposta, ecco, il Boccino è lì, dall’altra parte del campo, lontanissimo dal Cercatore di Tassorosso già pronto a piombare nuovamente su Mavis.

«Sei un genio» le lancia a mo’ di commiato, prima di spingere al massimo la velocità della Thornado. «Un _genio_. Adesso sì che sono geloso.»

Si lascia alle spalle la sua risata di denti a punta, euforico.

 

 

 

**# Corvonero vs Serpeverde**

 

L’impatto è improvviso, fortissimo e assolutamente non premeditato.

Hiccup ha la sensazione di precipitare per un tempo infinito, anche se alla fine sa bene che non volava molto in alto, quando si è ritrovato davanti alla ragazza a una velocità troppo sostenuta per potersi fermare. Sente la scopa di lei intrecciarsi con la sua in una sorta di goffa danza, cerca invano di recuperare il controllo della propria, e poi, prima del previsto, arriva il contraccolpo del terreno duro sotto di sé.

In un primo momento pensa di essere svenuto, ma quando apre gli occhi il dolore alla gamba sinistra – la stessa che il Platano Picchiatore ha avuto la gentilezza di marcargli a vita – è percorsa da fitte dolorosissime, troppo anche per perdere i sensi. Sopra di lui è tutto un brulicare di figure colorate e lontane, piccole come api. Si chiede confusamente se qualcuno penserà di fermare la partita... Poi, un gemito sonoro gli ricorda la ragazza: incapace di sollevarsi, volta la testa e se la ritrova addosso, incastrata in qualche modo illogico insieme a lui, che lo fulmina con gli occhi.

«M-mi dispiace» è la prima cosa che riesce a dirle, appena prima di un «Ti sei fatta male?» del tutto circostanziale, visto che ha già la sua gamba di cui preoccuparsi e ora come ora non si sente un modello di altruismo.

«Non tanto quanto ne farò a _te_ » ringhia lei, e Hiccup deglutisce suo malgrado. Nota che ha i capelli biondi stretti in una treccia, come Rapunzel, ma Rapunzel non gli è mai sembrata così minacciosa.

Una scopa solitaria scende più vicina al loro livello, e lo sconosciuto cavaliere grida qualcosa che suona come « _Datti una sveglia_ , Hofferson!»

La Serpeverde incastrata a Hiccup sembra imbestialirsi ancora di più. Lui si chiede con sincera curiosità se si tratti di un qualche tipo di messaggio in codice. Dalla voce sembrava Mavis, la ragazza-vampiro.

Dopo qualche attimo imbarazzante di districamenti improvvisati, nel corso dei quali la gamba malridotta di Hiccup non cessa di protestare, quando è ormai evidente che la partita va avanti – figurarsi se la si ferma per una bazzecola come uno scontro tra giocatori – Jack atterra, nello stupore generale tradotto in un «Oh!» di mille bocche, accanto a loro.

Con sufficienza, come un bambino che distrugga metodico un puzzle, li stacca l’uno dall’altra e tira Hiccup in piedi, non senza strappargli un lamento: il dolore si è appena trasmesso alla schiena.

«Oh, scusa.» Jack guarda la ragazza come per sincerarsi che stia bene, ma sembra subito dimenticarsene, e gli scocca il solito sogghigno. «Ehi, almeno stavolta non è colpa mia.»

Hiccup borbotta qualcosa d’indistinto, massaggiandosi il ginocchio, e mentre – con un’ultima occhiataccia – la Hofferson riparte a una velocità disumana all’inseguimento della Pluffa, si ritrova ad alzare gli occhi verso gli spalti.

Il pubblico sembra aver perso interesse per la partita. Tutti sono visibilmente curiosi di sapere cosa ci faccia il Cercatore di Serpeverde al malconcio cospetto di quello di Corvonero, con il Boccino d’Oro che vaga indisturbato da qualche parte là sopra, forse a miglia e miglia di distanza verticale.

«E perché saresti venuto quaggiù?» bofonchia Hiccup.

«Oh, bel ringraziamento!» Jack alza le sopracciglia. «Pensi che sia _divertente_ fare la mia parte, se tu non sei in campo?»

Hiccup sospira e si lascia cadere a sedere a terra, di nuovo, troppo ammaccato per rimontare sulla scopa. Tiene il viso chino. «Va’ a fare quello che devi, per favore. Io per oggi ho chiuso.»

Spera con tutte le sue forze residue che Jack non veda il sorrisetto che gli è spuntato sulle labbra.

 

 

 

**# Grifondoro vs Serpeverde**

 

«Era chiaramente fallo, Frost, e lo sai benissimo.»

«Invece non ho la minima idea di cosa tu stia parlando.»

«Oh, sì che ce l’hai. L’hai visto anche tu, Hic, vero che l’hai visto?»

«Non potresti tenermi fuori, per una volta?»

«Sì, Ferguson, perché non lo tieni fuori, per una volta? Non sei in grado di sostenere una tua tesi da sola? Ai M.A.G.O. come farai?»

«Se non fossi stanca morta _giuro_ _che_...»

«Ragazzi, vogliamo darci un taglio? È stato divertente o no?»

Rapunzel si staglia davanti a loro con quella sua aria da maestrina buona ma autoritaria, le mani sui fianchi, gli occhi che saettano dall’uno all’altra come se un minimo accenno di obiezione minacciasse di farla esplodere – anche se poi, si sa, Punzie non esplode mai. Però ci tiene sempre a far capire loro cosa è davvero importante. Forse è un bene che non giochi a Quidditch, si dice Merida; nel loro gruppo c’è davvero bisogno di qualcuno come lei. Non rinuncia comunque a scoccare un’altra occhiata in tralice a Jack, prima di allontanarsi perentoria verso i giardini, dove Hip si è fermata ad aspettarla.

«A domani, allora.»

«A domani.»

Anche gli altri tre si dividono. Merida vede Hiccup e Rapunzel tornare insieme al castello, Jack che si riunisce alla sua squadra. Raggiunge Hip e si accorge solo allora di Once-ler, il braccio appeso al collo, reduce palese dell’infermeria: le sta correndo incontro con l’aria abbattuta di chi si è perso una bella giornata.

«Allora è già finita, eh? Lo sapevo. Chi ha vinto?»

Merida lo prende sottobraccio – quello funzionante, naturalmente – e lo guida di nuovo verso Hogwarts. «Perché, importa qualcosa?»

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Questo capitolo è stato un _parto_. Era in progettazione da mesi, perché volevo rappresentare tutte le possibili partite tra Case ma non avevo idea di come strutturarlo, ed è finita che ho coinvolto i personaggi secondari in un modo che non avevo esattamente previsto, e così eccoci qui. Sarà meglio che vi spieghi brano per brano tutto ciò che ho volutamente lasciato non detto.  
>  Primo, la scommessa di Once-ler: vi confesso candidamente che ero incerta tra fargli chiedere a Merida _o_ un appuntamento con Rapunzel _o_ un appuntamento con lei stessa. La men che scarsa possibilità per gli studenti di avere appuntamenti prima di poter andare a Hogsmeade non è stato il motivo principale che mi ha spinta a lasciare inespressa la sua posta; in realtà l’ho fatto soprattutto perché, come forse non mi sono mai curata di chiarire nemmeno qui su AO3, vorrei che  i miei lettori percepissero dal mio headcanon le ship che più amano (per me non è un problema darvi hints su chiunque, io ne ho così tante che mi sta bene praticamente qualsiasi combinazione XD), e dunque niente, voglio solo dire che potete interpretarla come più volete, questa situazione come tutte le altre. I riferimenti all’inesistente _gemello malvagio_ di Oncie sono invece un’allusione alla sua presunta doppia personalità in _Lorax_ – più lo immagino a Tassorosso, più mi dico che forse non sarebbe stato poi tanto male a Serpeverde. *ride*  
>  Secondo, l’ _Oy! Oy! Oy!_ di Moccicoso. Qui voglio precisare che non me lo sono inventato sotto effetto di stupefacenti. È davvero il suo grido di battaglia e lo si scopre nella serie animata _Dragons_ , spin-off di _Dragon Trainer_ che se non conoscete vi consiglio caldamente di guardare, anche perché amplia di molto i personaggi che nel film restano inesorabilmente nell’ombra [dell’immensità] di Hiccup e Sdentato.  
>  Terzo, il finale, l’ultima partita, quella decisiva circa la Coppa di Quidditch: l’ho lasciato così, con quel _«Perché, importa qualcosa?»_ di Merida, perché ~~non sapevo a chi assegnare la vittoria XD~~ non volevo dare troppa importanza al torneo in sé. Voglio dire, in questa storia ho visto il Quidditch soprattutto come un [ulteriore] punto di contatto, ergo l’indugiare di Hiccup nel suo _senso di libertà_ ; mi piaceva l’idea di concludere il capitolo con una vittoria non meglio specificata (Merida accusa Jack di fallo, ma Grifondoro potrebbe benissimo aver vinto) proprio per sottolineare che alla fine l’importante stava altrove.  
> Ah, sì, un’altra piccola annotazione circa il cognome di Johnny: gli ho attribuito ‘Harker’ perché è quello dell’omonimo Jonathan nel romanzo _Dracula_ , né più, né meno. Alcuni cognomi li ho davvero inventati di sana pianta – Ferguson ad esempio viene chiaramente da Fergus, padre di Merida – ma ci tenevo a dire che questo _potrebbe_ essere il vero cognome di Johnny in _Hotel Transylvania_.  
>  La citazione iniziale è tratta, come certo saprete, da _La Pietra Filosofale_ ed è pronunciata da Oliver Baston. *loda il discorso sportivo più chiaro e lineare di tutti i tempi*  
>  Chiudo queste note con un doveroso annuncio. Tutti quanti avrete visto o anche solo sentito parlare di _Frozen_ , l’ultimo capolavoro (è il caso di dirlo!) firmato Disney. Bene, devo dunque avvertirvi che il mio crossover arriverà a toccare anche gli incantevoli abitanti di Arendelle, ma poiché la storia aveva già da tempo una sua scaletta, per questioni di trama dovrete aspettare un bel po’ per vederli. ~~Soprattutto Elsa, ma, shh, niente spoiler!~~


	7. # Giorni dolci ~ Dentro alle Cioccorane ci sono delle figurine... sai, per fare collezione... ‘Streghe e maghi famosi’.

Pigna, pizzicotto, manicotto, tigre ~

~ _once upon another tale._

VII

Giorni dolci

{ _Dentro alle Cioccorane ci sono delle figurine... sai, per fare collezione... ‘Streghe e maghi famosi’._ }

**# Cioccorane**

 

Rapunzel è abbastanza sicura che sia l’ennesima cosa sbagliata che abbia fatto da quando ha messo piede a scuola per la prima volta – beh, più che altro dal pomeriggio in cui si è ritrovata in infermeria con Hiccup e Jack e Merida e ha avuto la netta impressione che non avrebbe desiderato altro che stare con loro per molto, molto tempo.

Forse non le sembrerebbe così inopportuno, se ci fossero soltanto loro quattro, se avessero almeno la giustificazione dell’essere «il solito gruppetto tiranneggiato dalla rossa e da quella specie di gabbiano pelle e ossa», come una volta li ha definiti molto poco simpaticamente la bibliotecaria. Forse Jack e Merida riuscirebbero a starsene persino più _tranquilli_ , se il loro pubblico non si fosse esteso ad altri che non a lei e Hiccup. Forse, solo _forse_ , la cosa non sarebbe degenerata se uno Once-ler sfaccendato non si fosse ritrovato a passare in biblioteca per puro caso, o se la ragazza dagli inquietanti denti a punta non si fosse alzata dal suo posticino in disparte a quel tavolo gremito di Serpeverde per venire a sedersi accanto a Jack con l’aria più naturale del mondo.

Hiccup deve pensarla esattamente come lei, perché ha in faccia un’espressione nella quale Rapunzel si rispecchia alla perfezione.

«Non eravamo qui per studiare?» fa notare, non per la prima volta, mentre Merida sfila tre figurine dal mucchio davanti a lui per sostituirle con altre due.

Jack alza gli occhi al cielo. «Voi due non imparerete mai a rilassarvi» sbuffa, includendo Rapunzel nell’accusa senza che lei abbia neppure aperto bocca – e facendola arrossire.

«Non è che non sappiamo ‘rilassarci’. È che dovevamo _studiare_ » gli sibila, guardandosi rapidamente alle spalle nel timore costante che la bibliotecaria venga a cacciarli via a colpi di bacchetta da un momento all’altro. «Dopotutto è questo che si dovrebbe fare in _biblioteca_ , Jack, o sbaglio?»

«Sì, sì, come vuoi, biondina.» Jack osserva le figurine che Merida ha scambiato con quelle di Hiccup, e intanto scarta la settima Cioccorana. «Tanto lo sappiamo che ti stai divertendo anche tu.»

Rapunzel cerca disperatamente un libro nel quale tuffare la faccia – e così non dare troppo a vedere quanto lui abbia ragione: non lo ammetterà mai, mai, mai – ma il loro tavolo è ormai talmente sommerso di cartine di dolciumi che ogni residuo di intenzione iniziale è sparito da un bel pezzo.

«Punzie?... Sbaglio o hai tre Merlino?»

Rapunzel alza gli occhi un po’ sconcertata sul sorriso puntuto di Mavis, che si sporge verso di lei e guarda affascinata il suo mucchietto di figurine. Non l’ha mai chiamata ‘Punzie’ prima. Ora che ci pensa non si sono mai neanche _parlate_ prima. È davvero strano – ricorda che i cattivi nelle storie della mamma avevano _sempre_ i denti a punta, eppure Mavis sembra così simpatica...

«Oh... Davvero?» farfuglia, osservando le figurine a sua volta. In realtà sa benissimo di avere tre Merlino. Solo che non ha _nessuna intenzione_ di darla vinta a Jack e Merida.

«Io non sono mai riuscita a trovarne nemmeno uno» la invidia Mavis in tono sognante.

«Cavolo, allora non dev’essere da molto che collezioni Cioccorane» ridacchia Merida, sopra la testa china di Jack che le separa.

«Mio padre è sempre stato un po’ contrario a tutto quanto riguarda il mondo magico» ammette Mavis, tornando a sedersi composta alla destra di Jack; Rapunzel si concentra su di lei e si accorge che tutti stanno facendo lo stesso. Del resto, la natura di Mavis è di quelle che continuano a incuriosire anche una volta sfatati i pregiudizi. «Diceva sempre che non importava il fatto che i maghi, a differenza dei Babbani, sapessero di noi – restavamo comunque degli emarginati. Mi ci è voluta un’eternità per convincerlo a lasciarmi frequentare Hogwarts. Non era solo una questione di... di prendere provvedimenti per seguire le lezioni all’aperto, sapete, alla luce del sole... Sospetto che pensasse che già durante lo Smistamento si sarebbero levati i forconi.»

«Capisco come ti sia sentita» borbotta Once-ler a voce bassissima. Rapunzel lo sbircia e si chiede cosa voglia dire – Once-ler non parla mai della sua famiglia.

Mavis si scuote di colpo, come tornando al presente. «Così, beh, questa è in pratica la mia prima sessione di scambio di figurine di Cioccorane» ride, con quei suoi denti inquietanti ma inspiegabilmente graziosi.

Rapunzel pesca dal mucchio un Merlino e glielo posa direttamente in palmo di mano. «Allora devi assolutamente ampliare la collezione, no?»

Dicono che i vampiri non hanno più sangue nelle vene, ed è per questo che i più di loro bevono quello umano per sostenersi. Eppure il modo in cui il viso di Mavis s’illumina suggerisce cose completamente diverse sul suo conto.

«Ehi, uhm... Johnny, giusto?»

Le dita di Mavis sussultano sotto le sue, e Rapunzel si volta a guardare Hiccup, che in effetti già da un po’ era tutto preso nella contemplazione di un tavolo a un paio di file di distanza. Seguendo il suo sguardo individua il ragazzo dalla zazzera rossa che è stato il suo avversario nella primissima partita di Quidditch di Corvonero.

Il tipo, seduto ai margini di un gruppetto di Tassorosso alle prese con i libroni di Storia della Magia, sobbalza e assume un’espressione colpevole. «I-io?»

«Sì, tu.» Hiccup gli fa un cenno verso il posto vuoto alla sua destra, di fronte a Merida. «Vieni a sederti con noi?»

Johnny avvampa; con quello sguardo perplesso sembra proprio un pesce rosso. Poi, a sorpresa, si alza e raccoglie la sua roba.

Rapunzel fissa Hiccup, che si guarda intorno consapevole che _tutti_ lo stanno fissando.

«Che c’è?» si schermisce, accennando a Mavis. «La scruta da quando si è seduta con noi, tanto vale che lo faccia da vicino...»

Merida scoppia a ridere fortissimo. Jack scrolla le spalle e ruba una Cioccorana intera dalle mani di Once-ler, che protesta oltraggiato. Rapunzel nota il sorrisetto di Mavis, quando Johnny raggiunge la panca e si lascia cadere al fianco di Hiccup, e decide che, tutto sommato, non le importerebbe nulla se la bibliotecaria piombasse su di loro investendoli con l’ennesima strigliata.

Beh, _quasi_ nulla.

 

 

 

**# Gelatine TuttiGusti+1**

 

«Ma che _noia_.»

Ci è voluto un po’, ma alla fine – e Hiccup prova una certa soddisfazione, che è sempre più difficile reprimere e non far affiorare in forma di ghigno – Rapunzel l’ha avuta vinta. Dopo una serie di compiti non esattamente brillanti, e un richiamo chiaro e tondo da parte del più esigente insegnante di Pozioni, Jack e Merida hanno chinato mogi i volti sulla pila di ripassi incompiuti e Rapunzel li ha spremuti ben bene, costringendoli in biblioteca e confiscando tutte le figurine di Cioccorane fino a nuovo ordine. Ogni tanto Merida li sorprende mentre si scambiano mezzi sorrisi e li apostrofa come «sadici secchioni Corvonero guastafeste», ma per il resto, l’unico interludio che Rapunzel concede a lei e a Jack è quello di lamentarsi a gran voce – cosa che nessuno dei due manca di fare, ovvio.

Per fortuna o per sfortuna, dipende dai punti di vista, Once-ler e Mavis – che pure non rientrano nel Progetto Recupero Totale – sono sempre bendisposti a sottoporsi allo stesso trattamento, portandosi dietro una scia di buonumore con conseguente incremento di piccole pause. Qualche volta è un aggiornamento sul tira e molla silenzioso tra Mavis e Johnny, altre volte un banale «che noia» condiviso.

«Smettila di lamentarti, Jack» è la prima reazione di oggi di Rapunzel, «siamo qui da meno di un quarto d’ora e tutto ciò che hai fatto è stato scrivere la traccia del tuo tema di Incantesimi.»

«Che bisogno ho di scrivere un tema, se so fare così?» Jack ruota con il busto sulla panca e punta la bacchetta verso il tavolo dove siede il solito gruppetto di Corvonero studiosi. « _Locomotor_ _mortis_.» Un tonfo sonoro annuncia che Gambedipesce, preda prediletta dell’Incantesimo della Pastoia, è crollato a terra. «Visto? A che mi serve scrivere un tema se so mettere in pratica la...?»

Rapunzel non lo sta neanche a sentire: è schizzata in piedi con una specie di squittio e già corre verso Gambedipesce con la controfattura pronta in punta di bacchetta – non è permesso usare la magia in biblioteca, Jack lo sa benissimo, ma è evidente che non potrebbe mai fare a meno di metterla in agitazione.

«Bene! L’ora dei dolci» annuncia infatti a tutti gli altri, e in perfetta sincronia lui e Merida tirano fuori dalle tasche un mucchio considerevole di Gelatine TuttiGusti+1: il veto sulle Cioccorane non deve esser stato un incentivo sufficiente a smettere di fare merenda in biblioteca.

Le gelatine cominciano a fare il giro del tavolo e Hiccup esita a lungo, combattuto tra l’alzarsi per dare almeno un sostegno morale a Rapunzel – e a Gambedipesce – e l’addentare senza pensarci il confetto color dell’oro che Merida gli agita sotto il naso... Di cosa potrà mai sapere? Ananas? Crema pasticcera?

«Non che sia particolarmente divertente» fa Mavis, dopo qualche attimo di scrupolosa masticazione; «almeno con le Cioccorane ci si possono scambiare le figurine...»

«Tu hai un problema di fissazione, amica vampira» replica Jack amabile, la bocca piena di succo di gelatina blu.

«No, invece ha ragione» sbuffa Merida, cacciandosi quasi controvoglia tra i denti il dolcetto che Hiccup ha esitato fin troppo ad accettare. «Dovremmo trovare un _senso_ anche allo scambio di gelatine. Tipo, io ti do una gelatina, tu mi racconti un tuo segreto... Una cosa così...»

«Se volete ve lo dico io, un segreto.»

Hiccup sussulta. Per un secondo e mezzo è sicurissimo che la voce che gli è appena risuonata alle spalle appartenga a Rapunzel – ora comincia a sentirsi in colpa per non esserle corso subito dietro in soccorso di Gambedipesce: e se lei pensasse che abbia agito in tacito accordo con Jack? – ma, quando si volta, scopre che la nuova arrivata è una ragazzina Tassorosso del primo anno, con i capelli castano-rossicci raccolti in due trecce. Hiccup ricorda vagamente di averla vista allo Smistamento lo scorso settembre, ma non ha ulteriori indizi su chi sia.

«E tu che ci fai qui?» l’accoglie invece Once-ler, che certo la conosce meglio.

La ragazzina si rivolge direttamente a lui e gonfia le guance. In effetti, considera Hiccup, somiglia un pochino a Rapunzel.

«Mi avevi promesso di insegnarmi a suonare la chitarra. E poi sei sparito.»

«Non ti ho promesso un bel niente» sospira Once-ler con l’aria di un perseguitato, appena prima che Jack gli dia di gomito.

«E bravo Oncie, a quanto pare ti sei trovato una fan...»

«È in momenti come questi che vorrei essere a Serpeverde» sospira ancora Once-ler, schiaffandosi sugli occhi il primo libro che gli capita – giusto quello che aveva in mano Hiccup. «Almeno lì la gente si fa gli affaracci suoi.»

«E non sono un Serpeverde, io?» continua a pungolarlo Jack, tra le risate di Mavis e Merida.

« _Tu_ sei _improponibile_.» Anche senza riemergere dal libro, Once-ler riesce a puntargli con precisione l’indice nello sterno. «Con te il Cappello Parlante è andato in confusione, e ti ha messo nella Casa che ti avrebbe fatto più concessioni. Così avresti potuto andartene in giro a fare lo spaccone senza macchiare la reputazione di Grifondoro, o a fare il saccente senza far vergognare i Corvonero, o...»

« _Oh_. È un’interpretazione interessante» commenta Jack, mordicchiando un’altra gelatina e fingendosi pensoso. «E io che credevo di essere un cattivo ragazzo... Mi hai aperto un mondo, Oncie.»

«Insomma, volete sentirlo il mio segreto o no?»

Hiccup sussulta di nuovo, ricordandosi di colpo della presenza della ragazzina – presenza che, è evidente, lei _ci tiene_ a ricordare a tutti loro. Difatti approfitta del silenzio che si è creato per fare il giro del tavolo e prendersi in tutta tranquillità una delle gelatine di Merida. Hiccup aspetta una protesta che non arriva: Merida osserva la ragazzina con rispettosa simpatia.

«Allora, il mio segreto è questo...» La nuova arrivata si atteggia in un’aura di gravità. «La mia sorellona è una _Veela_. Perciò, chi lo sa?, forse anch’io sono un po’ Veela. Ecco qua. Meravigliatevi, adesso.»

«Non fatelo» bisbiglia Once-ler a un volume udibilissimo. «Fa così perché vuole disperatamente trovarsi un fidanzato.»

Le ragazze scoppiano di nuovo a ridere mentre la primina Tassorosso fa per mollargli un pugno, ma Jack le trattiene gentilmente il polso mostrando interesse, e lei lo guarda e arrossisce.

«Una Veela, eh? E in che Casa è? Strano che non l’abbiamo notata tutti!»

Questa volta Merida e Mavis si scambiano un’occhiata un po’ freddina, una di quelle che Hiccup ha imparato a riconoscere talvolta anche in qualche occasionale scambio tra Rapunzel e Audrey, e che pressappoco si traduce così: _Maschi_.

«Oh, lei non frequenta Hogwarts» risponde a Jack la ragazzina, e all’improvviso si rattrista. «È... complicato.»

Cade un altro breve silenzio, stavolta interrotto da quella che è _indiscutibilmente_ la voce di Rapunzel – una voce, al momento, piuttosto contrariata.

«State _mangiando_?!»

Hiccup scatta in piedi e scavalca la panca in un sol movimento. «Ho c-cercato di fermarli!»

«No, non è vero» lo smentisce Merida.

«State zitti tutti.» Rapunzel si staglia davanti a loro con severità, le narici dilatate, la treccia in disordine, la bacchetta usata per disimpastoiare Gambedipesce ancora sguainata e più che mai minacciosa. «La biblioteca è un posto in cui si _studia_. E io non voglio che _nessuno_ di voi venga rimandato in _nessuna_ materia. È _chiaro_? Fate sparire quelle cose! _All’istante_!»

Hiccup osserva Jack, Merida, Once-ler e Mavis pasticciare un po’ imbarazzati con le gelatine, e non può non chiedersi se Rapunzel sappia di aver appena imbastito una confusione tale da sovrastare un banchetto. L’arrivo della bibliotecaria è previsto tra cinque, quattro, tre...

«Io devo andare» si sente la vocina della ragazza di Tassorosso, appena prima che lei si allontani strisciando oltre Rapunzel, che la guarda allontanarsi con le sopracciglia alzate.

«Ehi, Anna!» la richiama Once-ler. «Tienimi la chitarra pronta, va bene?»

Hiccup ha appena il tempo di vedere il sorriso di Anna prima che la tempesta si scateni.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Questo capitolo è così stupido e inutile che è quasi il mio preferito. X’D  
> Allora, volevo tantissimo dedicare qualche prompt ai _dolci_ , che sono l’ennesimo aspetto del mondo potteriano che adoro – e sono abbastanza sicura di non essere sola *^* – ma non avevo grande ispirazione per roba come gli zuccotti di zucca o i Topoghiacci, che sono quelli che più vorrei provare; così mi sono soffermata sui due articoli universalmente noti, e muovendo dallo scambio di figurine e gelatine ne ho approfittato per lasciar filtrare un pochino delle family!issues di Mavis e Once-ler, proprio per dimostrarvi che se li accosto così volentieri ai Big Four è perché riscontro anche nelle loro storie alcuni dei punti salienti delle vicende che potrebbero legare quei quattro: Mavis ha una storia molto simile a quella di Rapunzel, condita oltretutto dell’inner!angst dell’essere vampiro, e Oncie nel suo film si lascia alle spalle una famiglia che non vede assolutamente nulla in lui, un po’ come succede a Hiccup prima di Sdentato. (Ah, sì, Once-ler che si porta a Hogwarts la chitarra è canon, ok? Ok.)  
> Al tempo stesso, _ebbene sì_ , compare Anna. E Anna compare perché, pur se stando alla mia scaletta ci vorranno ancora circa sei capitoli all’entrata in scena di Elsa, non potevo aspettare così tanto prima di toccare anche solo di sfuggita l’universo di _Frozen_. Spero di averla resa abbastanza in character come undicenne giocherellona.  
>  Per finire, ho paura di aver dato di Rapunzel un’idea troppo secchiona. Ahimè, il mio intento era di renderla più che altro molto preoccupata sulle sorti del rendimento scolastico di Jack e Merida – non volevo hermionizzarla, e se questa è l’impressione che invece ne avete ricavato, linciatemi pure. *si prostra*  
> La citazione iniziale è di Ron, yay! Ovviamente da _La Pietra Filosofale._


	8. Corsi supplementari ~ Scegli le materie in cui sei forte, Harry.

Pigna, pizzicotto, manicotto, tigre ~

~ _once upon another tale._

VIII

Corsi supplementari

{ _Scegli le materie in cui sei forte, Harry._ }

**# Divinazione**

 

La torre immersa nei vapori del tè e degli incensi vari è di un caldo soffocante. «Un anno così e muoio» è il primo commento di Merida, mentre prende posto con Rapunzel a un tavolino basso e tondo, sventagliandosi la faccia con le mani.

«Non è proprio il modo migliore d’iniziare, no?» Rapunzel sorride nervosamente; nonostante i suoi sforzi si vede che è a disagio, e magari le è persino di consolazione la vicinanza di lei. Certo, quella non sembra nemmeno una vera e propria aula – Punzie dev’essere _terrorizzata_ , sotto sotto.

Merida sospira. «Guardati intorno. Quanti studenti seguono questa lezione?»

Rapunzel obbedisce, docile. «Otto.»

«Bene. Quanti Grifondoro?»

Rapunzel esegue un rapidissimo conteggio. «Due. Solo tu e Hip.»

«Quanti Corvonero?»

«Solo Guy ed io.» Si volta a guardarla con un accenno di cipiglio. «Dobbiamo andare avanti? Dove vuoi arrivare?»

Merida lancia un’occhiata neutra a quel Guy, che Rapunzel non si è mai data pena di menzionare prima, che al momento condivide il tavolo di Hip e non sembra interessato ad altro che a lei. «Volevo solo farti notare che siamo talmente in pochi ad aver scelto questo corso che la prof ha dovuto rassegnarsi a unire le Case, pur di non far lezione a solo un paio di studenti per volta. Date le premesse, concedimi di essere un po’ scettica, vuoi?»

Con aria di vaga comprensione, Rapunzel si guarda di nuovo intorno e finisce con l’osservare i gemelli Thorston, che non hanno atteso l’entrata dell’insegnante per cominciare a giocare con le rispettive tazze di tè, schizzandosi addosso a vicenda il liquido fumante e sghignazzando. «Beh, sì, capisco. Però... tu perché hai scelto Divinazione, tanto per cominciare?»

Merida scrolla le spalle, abbozzando una smorfia all’indirizzo del ragazzo robusto di Serpeverde che ricorda di aver investito una volta sul binario nove e tre quarti – appena prima di Jack – e che, a giudicare dal languore da pesce lesso con cui la sta esaminando, non ha memoria dello stesso episodio. D’altro canto uno che _volontariamente_ si fa chiamare _Moccicoso_ non può avere questo gran cervello.

«Diciamo che non volevo lasciarti sola in questo branco di esaltati, ecco. A proposito» aggiunge subito, prima che Rapunzel le scocchi come al solito uno di quei suoi sorrisi di bimba felice _e_ _la metta in imbarazzo_ , « _tu_ perché l’hai scelta?»

Rapunzel imita la sua reazione, stringendosi nelle spalle e giocherellando con l’estremità della treccia che ha raccolto in grembo. «Oh, non so, mi incuriosiva.» _Come se non avesse già indicato altre_ due _materie integrative che la incuriosivano ugualmente!,_ si dice Merida. «Deve essere bello riuscire a leggere il futuro nelle stelle... E poi, sai, l’anno scorso Once-ler ci ha scherzato sopra e...»

Merida la fissa con tanto d’occhi. «Perciò saresti qui su consiglio di Once-ler?» esclama, scandalizzata. «Tu scegli una materia perché ci hai scherzato su con _Once-ler_? E ti sembra un motivo valido per condizionare quello che potrebbe essere tutto il tuo futuro? Ma io _strabilio_ , Punzie! Che fine ha fatto la tua integerrima coscienziosità Corvonero?»

Rapunzel arrossisce e la colpisce con il libro di testo. Merida si guarda bene dal farle notare che scherzava, perché a ben vedere è davvero felice di non averla lasciata sola là dentro.

 

 

 

**# Babbanologia**

 

Jack scruta con una certa gravità le figure dei libri sparsi attorno a Mavis. La sala comune è vuota e lei ne ha approfittato per prendersi tutto lo spazio possibile – e chissà, forse si è persino risparmiata un _altro_ motivo di richiamo di attenzioni indesiderate: a memoria d’uomo, o di vampiro, di certo non c’è mai stato un Serpeverde che abbia scelto di studiare i Babbani – e immergersi letteralmente in un mondo che è per lei l’ennesima novità.

«Ma sul serio _esiste_ questa roba?»

Jack si china sulla rappresentazione grafica completa di didascalie di un ‘telefono’, qualsiasi cosa esso sia. Mavis quasi gliela strappa di mano, nella foga delle spiegazioni entusiaste che ne derivano.

«Certo che esiste! I Babbani devono inventarsi un sacco di metodi per tenersi in contatto senza la magia. Insomma, loro non hanno né Polvere Volante, né scope volanti, né niente. E ovviamente non possono mica trasformarsi in pipistrelli... _Questo_ si usa per sentire la voce di una persona a distanza, ci crederesti? Invece per vedersi di persona devono proprio mettersi in viaggio e _incontrarsi_ , altrimenti niente! E guarda qui» prosegue senza prender fiato, cercando spasmodica tra le pagine e indicandogli infine il disegno di quello che sembra un enorme e stranissimo serpente di metallo, o qualcosa del genere, «questo è un _grammofono_. Serve per ascoltare la musica. Johnny me ne ha parlato, sai, lui è un nato Babbano, conosce un sacco di cose che io non avevo mai...» A quel punto s’interrompe di botto. Jack sorride, consapevole che, se solo avesse abbastanza sangue in corpo, la vedrebbe avvampare.

«Immagino che tutto ciò che ha a che fare coi Babbani sia affascinante, per te.»

«Oh, piantala, Jack.»

«Ma guarda che non era un’insinuazione!»

«Sì, come no.» Mavis si caccia i capelli neri e corti dietro le orecchie, tornando a concentrarsi sui fogli che la circondano. «E comunque sì, è così, se vuoi saperlo... Sai com’è, ho una voglia matta di conoscere meglio quelle creature che se m’incontrassero in una strada buia si coprirebbero subito il collo e cercherebbero di impalarmi il cuore.»

Jack s’incupisce. «Non ti stavo prendendo in giro.» _Non te. Tu sei come mi sentivo io._ Anche se non glielo dirà mai.

«Lo so.» Mavis pronuncia quelle due parole in un tono che lo porta a chiedersi se non gli abbia letto nel pensiero – _che stupidaggine_. Poi sorride, i canini che spuntano quasi timidi tra le labbra nere, e tende alla sua stupida giustificazione un appiglio che sa di gratitudine. «Scusami, è solo... È così facile parlare con te che non smetterei mai.»

Jack si siede sul pavimento accanto a lei, chiedendosi se dopotutto c’è davvero bisogno di leggere nel pensiero per sapere certe cose.

«Mi auguro che tu non l’abbia detto a _Johnny_ , questo.»

«... Idiota.»

 

 

 

**# Antiche Rune**

 

«Ti sta ancora fissando» bisbiglia Rapunzel al riparo del suo libro.

Hiccup lancia un breve sguardo alla propria sinistra, ma dura così poco che lei stessa se ne accorge a malapena. «Mh. Così pare.»

«Secondo te che problema ha?»

Astrid Hofferson sembra scegliere quel preciso istante per spezzare di netto la piuma che stringe in pugno. Rapunzel e Hiccup sussultano come colti sul fatto, mentre lei richiede con voce chiara e sonora all’insegnante il permesso di prenderne una nuova dall’armadietto delle scorte. Rapunzel non ha il tempo di domandarsi come mai non se ne sia portata, come sarebbe logico, una di riserva – senza neppure aspettare la risposta, Astrid si alza e passa davanti al loro banco in tutta calma, senza però riservarsi di dedicare a Hiccup l’ennesima occhiata raggelante. Rapunzel percepisce con tutti i sensi il suo farsi piccolo piccolo nella sedia accanto.

Cerca di concentrarsi sulla traduzione, sfogliando il dizionario fino a trovare la runa sulla quale è rimasta incartata da una buona mezz’ora, ma quando si accorge che Astrid è tornata al suo posto non può fare a meno di riprendere il discorso.

«Allora, cosa le sarà preso? Non ti conosce nemmeno.»

«Uh... Io credo che voglia uccidermi.» La mano sinistra di Hiccup trema di quello che probabilmente è isterismo, tracciando sulla pergamena una serie di rune indecifrabili. «A differenza di te, _lei_ non dev’essersi scordata di quando l’ho travolta a Quidditch.»

«Ma è stato _secoli_ fa!» sibila Rapunzel, cercando di arginare il disastro della sua scrittura malferma con un colpo di bacchetta. I caratteri si fanno un filo meno tremolanti. «E poi non l’hai certo fatto apposta. _Chiunque_ lo capirebbe.»

«Mai pensato che forse non tutti sono buoni come te?» bofonchia Hiccup cancellando furiosamente l’ultima riga del suo compito, un po’ rosso in faccia.

Rapunzel sbircia di nuovo Astrid. All’inizio ha pensato che si sentisse in dovere di mostrarsi sulla difensiva – dopotutto è l’unica Serpeverde del corso: _lei_ si sentirebbe sola e smarrita al posto suo! – ma non c’è dubbio, le sue sono proprio occhiatacce. Altro che difensiva. E le sembra assurda anche l’idea di serbare rancore così a lungo...

«Sei fortunato che non ci sia Jack. Di sicuro ti direbbe che si è presa una cotta per te.»

«Sì, _beh_ » Hiccup prende fuoco del tutto. «Anche tu non mi sei esattamente d’aiuto.»

Rapunzel si morde la lingua. Merida glielo dice sempre, che ha il vizio di mettere in imbarazzo gli altri. Forse è davvero il caso di tornare alla traduzione.

 

 

 

**# Aritmanzia**

 

«C’è una cosa che non capisco. Per quale arcana ragione hai scelto questo corso?»

Di norma, Hiccup tende a farsi gli affari suoi. Jack se n’è accorto più o meno dal primo istante, dopo quella prima e unica _non tanto velata_ allusione alla spocchia generale della sua Casa – e non può escludere che sia uno dei motivi per cui ormai lo considera il suo migliore amico. Però, a quanto pare, volente o nolente ha appena toccato il punto limite della sua pazienza. In effetti non sarà il massimo dell’agio, cercare di studiare dei complicatissimi calcoli magici nel banco che si divide con un Serpeverde insofferente.

Jack non smette di giocare a tris con Mavis – un passatempo che le ha insegnato Johnny – e risponde a Hiccup con l’angolo della bocca, perché in fin dei conti non ci tiene poi così tanto a urtare subito i nervi di un professore che ancora non conosce abbastanza da sapere fino a che punto valga la pena spingersi.

«Sono andato per esclusione, Hic. I Babbani li lascio ai vampiri» sente Mavis sbuffare e subito ritira la mano dalla punta affilata della sua piuma, «e ho smesso di preoccuparmi del futuro da un sacco di tempo.» Si augura che il suo tono di voce non sia cambiato di una nota. Qualche volta gli succede ancora; non spesso, _ma succede_. «Tra Antiche Rune e questo, ho scelto il male minore... I numeri, almeno, non devo cercarli in un dizionario.»

«Molto comodo.» Hiccup volta una pagina del libro al centro del banco ed esamina le proprietà del numero quattro. _Eternità_ , scarabocchia in un angolo non troppo lontano dallo sguardo annoiato di Jack. « _Troppo_ comodo, anzi. Non so se ti credo. Dev’esserci qualcos’altro.»

Jack sogghigna, tracciando una linea sulle tre _x_ che ha allineato in diagonale. «E se ti dicessi che è tutto un trucco per assicurarmi di poter copiare qualcosa da te?»

«Ah» sospira lui, «ecco. Così è già più credibile.»

«Ingenuo. Potrei mentire adesso. Potrei essere qui solo per farti notare che» si sporge teatralmente oltre la sua testa, adocchiando Astrid e fingendo di averla notata ora per la prima volta, «quella lì ce l’ha a morte con te, cosa che porta a solo un paio di possibili spiegazioni...»

Un sonoro schiarirsi la gola dell’insegnante gli impedisce di specificare a quale ipotesi creda di più. Jack finge di scrivere qualcosa, e intanto sente Hiccup che sospira ancora e borbotta tra sé.

«Immagino di dover persino essere _grato_ alla faccenda del male minore...»

«Perché? Che vuoi dire?»

«Niente, niente.»

 

 

 

**# Cura delle Creature Magiche**

 

Non ha ancora iniziato e già _sa_ che è la sua materia preferita.

Praticamente trascina Rapunzel per un braccio, anche se sono in anticipo, anche se la lezione dei Serpeverde e dei Grifondoro non è ancora finita e ai bordi del recinto – _cosa_ ci sarà dall’altra parte?... Ma no, deve smetterla di pensare in grande, saranno solo banali Asticelli – s’intravedono le teste riconoscibilissime di Jack e Merida che parlottano o forse bisticciano. Rapunzel ride della sua fretta, senza opporre resistenza, ma è costretta a fermarlo prima che lui si butti nel gruppo e cominci a prendere appunti alla cieca.

«Fermati un attimo, Hiccup, abbiamo tempo!»

Hiccup si ferma a quella che giudica una distanza ragionevole. Cerca di sbirciare oltre la fila di studenti, ma non vede nulla di voluminoso o comunque caratteristico. Devono essere proprio Asticelli.

Lungo il sentiero si avvicina una sagoma familiare. Hiccup lascia che sia Rapunzel a salutare Once-ler e, prima di rendersene conto, si avvicina al recinto, con passi che non sembrano dettati dalla sua volontà. E intanto si dà dello stupido perché sa benissimo che in nessuna di quelle lezioni potrà studiare faccia a faccia ciò che gli interessa di più, ma comunque, _stupidamente_ , continua a sperare che...

«Oh, eri tu quello a cui piacevano i draghi, vero?»

Trasale e scopre ai margini della classe Mavis, infagottata tra sciarpa e cappello per proteggersi dal sole del pomeriggio, che lo guarda con simpatia.

Jack deve avergliene parlato, riflette Hiccup. Chissà poi per quale motivo. E come avrà fatto a capire che pensava proprio ai draghi? Annuisce e riprende l’esame del retroscena della lezione, solo vagamente consapevole che Mavis si sta staccando dal suo gruppo per raggiungerlo a metà strada tra recinto e collina. La sente parlare come da molto lontano.

«Mi spiace non averlo saputo prima. Avrei potuto invitarti da me per le vacanze. Vivo in Romania, sai... Lì è pieno di draghi.»

Hiccup ci mette un paio di secondi a sentire le parole e a metabolizzarne il senso. Si volta, e non c’è più la lezione, non ci sono più Jack e Merida che studiano ipotetici Asticelli, non ci sono più Rapunzel e Once-ler che chiacchierano appena alle sue spalle – c’è solo il fatto che Mavis gli sorride e vive in Romania.

«Hai programmi per agosto?»

«Agosto? N-no. _Proprio nessuno_.»

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ebbene, siamo ormai al terzo anno! Le materie supplementari a Hogwarts non sono un argomento tanto ispirante, sapete. Zia Jo ci parla nel dettaglio solo di quelle seguite da Harry, e cioè Divinazione e Cura delle Creature Magiche, e tutto il resto bisogna praticamente immaginarselo. Comunque, dal comportamento di Hermione che rinuncia a Divinazione e Babbanologia per riavere un orario _normale_ si evince che se ne possono scegliere fino a tre, e io da brava mi sono fatta la scaletta con tutte le possibili scelte dei grandi quattro e non solo: Babbanologia era l’unica che non vedevo di grande interesse per nessuno dei protagonisti, così in quel punto sono tornata a giocare sul Johnny/Mavis, anche se temo che la necessaria presenza di Jack nel brano abbia confuso le idee a me per prima. XD  
>  Oh, a proposito. Nei libri i Grifondoro seguono Divinazione da soli, mi pare di capire, mentre invece Cura delle Creature Magiche è accorpata con i Serpeverde; dal momento che ho immaginato pochissimi iscritti al corso di Divinazione ho messo quella battuta sulla bocca di Merida – il fatto dell’aver dovuto unire le classi per forza di cose – ma non ho la minima idea di come funzioni per le altre tre materie integrative, perciò prendete la mia licenza poetica per quello che è. Case miste is better.  
> Altri appunti random: Guy è ovviamente il coprotagonista de _I Croods_ insieme a Hip (yay, un’altra ship canon!); la presenza del telefono tra gli argomenti di studio di Babbanologia _non_ vuole indicare una precisa ambientazione temporale, dacché l’unione di contesti così cronologicamente diversi (dal medioevo di _Ribelle_ e _Rapunzel_ all’epoca contemporanea de _Le 5 Leggende_ e _Hotel Transylvania_ ) presuppone necessariamente un momento storico del tutto indefinito – si può considerare quel telefono come uno dei primissimi esemplari, oppure come uno dei giorni nostri, a vostra totale scelta; la Transilvania corrisponde a parte dell’odierna Romania ed è questo il punto di contatto che (finalmente) ho costruito tra Hiccup e Mavis: ho tutta l’intenzione di tornare su questa faccenda delle vacanze insieme, _e dei draghi_ , ma ci vorrà un po’.  
> La citazione iniziale è tratta da _La Camera dei Segreti_ ed è pronunciata da Percy Weasley.


End file.
